


Even a Devil May Drabble

by copper_wasp



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Attempt at Humor, Begging, Blow Jobs, Catboys & Catgirls, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Demon Sword Commentary, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Headcanon, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Married Couple, Mild Orgasm Delay/Denial, Mild Overstimulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pining, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Smutty Alphabet, Vaginal Fingering, Weddings, morning blow job, smut prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 35,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copper_wasp/pseuds/copper_wasp
Summary: A series of DMC-related drabbles! Not all of them will be smut, but let's face it, some definitely will be....Tags to be updated as I add more chapters!





	1. Vergil & Reader: Wind and Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I had to floof Vergil. I am a soft bastard.  
> (I still love you more, Dante <3)
> 
> Rating for this Chapter: G
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/186097798520/even-a-devil-may-drabble-vergil-reader)!

You pulled on a set of rubber gloves, scowling at the mountain of dishes Dante had left you to do. He finally brought down the ones he had been hoarding in his room, so many that there was no longer any open counter space, so they had to be washed.

You filled the sink with hot, soapy water, and with a sigh, began to scrub. This wasn’t technically your job, but your Type A kept showing, brain forcing you to clean for him even though he was a grown ass man.

After a few minutes, you absently began to sing, an old song that your mother would sing to you if you couldn’t fall asleep, or woke up from a nightmare. It was about a sailor and his wife, bidding each other goodbye as he left, only for his ship to be sunk in a storm, leaving his wife heartbroken, but hopeful that they will meet again in the afterlife. Perhaps not the best song for a six year old child, but it still calmed you down even now, when the occasional nightmare would rear its ugly head.

 _“It was in a gale the ship set sail,_  
_His love was standing by;_  
_She watched the vessel out of sight,_  
_And the tears bedimmed her eye,”_ you sang softly, volume not much louder than the running water, gently setting the mismatched glasses on the drying rack.

_“She prayed to him and heaven above,_  
_To guide him on his way;_  
_And all the parting words that night,_  
_Still echoed round the bay...._

_Farewell, farewell my own true love,_  
_This grief it makes me sore....”_ A baritone voice joined you on the second line of the chorus, and you dropped a glass into the filled sink with a _thunk_ , soapy water splashing onto your face.

Whipping around, you saw Vergil, mug in hand as he went to fill it with coffee. You looked at him in disbelief, using your shoulder to wipe the suds off of your cheek.

“Do you...know that song?” you asked, incredulous.

“One would assume, since I was singing along with you,” he replied with a smirk, bringing the mug to his lips.

You tried to hide your smile. “Ah, yes, that would make sense,” you replied sheepishly, turning back to the sink.

Digging around, you located the dropped glass, checking it for cracks, and when there weren’t any, rinsed it off and placed it to dry with the others.

 _Well,_ you thought, grabbing some plates next, _that’s half of them._

“You can keep singing, if you’d like,” you heard him say behind you. Looking over your shoulder, you watched as he took a seat at the kitchen table, cracking open a dusty old book to read. He met your eyes with an intense gaze, and you quickly looked away, embarrassment flooding your face.

“You’re sure I won’t be disturbing you?”

“Not at all. I do I hope you don’t mind if I make it a duet.”

You smiled at Vergil, appreciating this strange turn to the softer side. “Not at all,” you echoed, scrubbing at some congealed substance on a plate. “I’ll start at the chorus, then?”

“Very well,” you heard him say softly over your shoulder.

_“Farewell, farewell my own true love,_  
_This grief it makes me sore;_  
_And you will be my guiding light,_  
_Till I return once more._

_My thoughts will be of you my love,_  
_When the storm is raging high;_  
_So farewell, farewell, remember me,_  
_My faithful sailor boy, my faithful sailor boy....”_

He let you sing the last line yourself, another repeat of _“My faithful sailor boy.”_

You didn’t want to look at him, fearful that this kind illusion would break if you made eye contact again. He didn’t give you a choice, as he came up to stand next to you, pulling dishes out of the strainer to dry with a towel.

“It seems you still have some dishes to do, I suppose we should sing another to make the chore seem less arduous,” he commented, and you bravely turned to look at him, trying to keep you mouth from hanging open in disbelief.

He looked down at you with an amused expression, but didn’t say anything.

“Any ideas?” you finally asked, still not quite over his behavior. You weren’t complaining, though, it was better than the sarcasm and silence that you usually got when trying to talk to Dante’s twin.

“Do you know ‘Wind and Rain?’” he asked, opening a cabinet to put the dried glasses into.

“Oh, you mean the one about the older sister who murders her younger sister by pushing her into a river, and then various bones of hers are taken by a questionable musician who turns them into a fiddle that only plays ‘Wind and Rain?’.... _That_ ‘Wind and Rain?’”

Vergil stopped in mid-glass-raise, turning his head to gawk at you. You smiled brightly at him, and he cleared his throat to try to hide the smallest little laugh.

“So you are aware of the tune, then,” he replied softly. You barked out a laugh, accidentally bumping your shoulder against his arm. You muttered an apology, but he just looked at you with that amused expression again, like he was studying you, trying to figure you out as much as you were trying to figure him out.

You turned your head to focus on the remaining dishes as Vergil began to sing. Your hands came to a stop after only a moment, though, because he was singing the song in Gaelic.

You sucked in a harsh breath, turning to watch him as he sang. When you failed to sing your part, he trailed off until there was only silence between you.

“Is something wrong?” he asked softly, placing the towel down on the countertop.

“I haven’t heard anyone sing to me in Gaelic since my grandmother died,” you admitted, looking away shyly. “It just caught me off guard, that’s all.”

You felt his hand on your shoulder, tentative and light, and you flushed, still not able to look at him.

“I hope,” he began, voice nary above a whisper, “it evokes good memories of her.” He removed his hand, leaving a pleasant warmth, and began to sing again from the beginning.

You chimed in with your part, in English, finishing up the mountain of dishes and feeling just a little bit closer to Dante’s opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> The songs described are:  
> Kate Rusby - [Farewell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHEGK8Xtzvo)  
> Julie Fowlis & Eddi Reader - [Wind and Rain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8O4on493oM) [The song is based off of the folk tale of The Twa Sisters, and there's about a billion different iterations of songs of their story, I just prefer this one. Gotta love murder ballads, y'all.]
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)
> 
> I will gladly follow you back!


	2. Vergil x Reader: Pillow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop with the Vergil fluff... send help
> 
> Rating for this Chapter: T
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/186200693285/even-a-devil-may-drabble-vergil-x-reader-part)!

_Mmm... so warm. Why am I so warm?_ you thought to yourself as you pulled yourself out of sleep. Blinking a couple times and rubbing your eyes, you glanced up to a familiar set of steel blue eyes. They were looking down at you with amusement, and it took a few more sleep clouded moments before you realized where you were. _Oh, fuck, I’m dead._

The last thing you had remembered was sitting next to Vergil on the sofa, he with a book and you with a trashy celebrity gossip magazine. Dante was out somewhere, probably getting his ass beat by Lady for not paying her _again_.

You didn’t even remember falling asleep, and apparently you had fallen to the side, crashing into him.

“Oh, boy I am sorry,” you said, straightening and clearing your throat.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked, unfazed.

You thought for a moment before answering, “I actually feel very refreshed, yes.”

He let out a soft laugh, eyes back on his book. “Glad I could be of service,” Vergil said, his eyes darting back up briefly to lock with yours. There was a softness there that caught you a little off guard. You gave him a nervous smile, standing up and stretching your arms up over your head. You sighed at the satisfying crack your neck made when you rolled it on your shoulders, dropping your arms and smoothing down your shirt.

“Well I should probably get back to work... thanks again for letting me use you as a pillow,” you said with a nervous laugh.

He smirked at you, not looking up from his book and you walked past him, trying not to blush.

* * *

You leaned up against him the next day too, subconsciously pushing your luck to see how he’d react. He was weirdly comforting; rigid and warm at the same time. He didn’t object, just let you lean your back against him as you read, your legs tucked under you.

When Dante walked back into the shop an hour or so later, you were still in the same spot, in the middle of asking Vergil which season he prefers.

“Winter,” he replied without a pause, and you put a tick mark next to the word in your magazine.

“And what would you pick to do with a significant other? A. Go to the beach; B. Take a walk in the park; C. Go to an amusement park; D. Stay home and watch a movie.”

“B,” he answered quickly, and you heard the turn of a page of his book.

“Really? I would’ve picked you for the stay at home type,” you commented, putting a check mark next to ‘B.’

“The hell are you two doing?” Dante asked, plopping down on the chair opposite you.

“Taking a quiz to determine what color your brother should dye his hair,” you replied, tallying up his answers. “I’ll do you next if you want.”

“Uh, yeah, you better,” Dante replied, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

“According to this, you should dye your hair...” you paused, rolling your eyes and scoffing at the answer. “...grey.”

Dante snorted and you felt Vergil’s body shake in silent laughter against yours.

(Dante ended up with blonde.)

* * *

You stood nervously outside his door a few nights later. It was 2 am, he was definitely asleep and you were stupidly awake. You put your hand on the doorknob, turning it slightly. You released your hand, sighing as you debated whether to go in or not. _This is ridiculous, what am I doing?_ you thought to yourself, fidgeting with the hem of your shirt. You were about to turn away, walk back to your own room, when you heard him call out to you.

“You can come in,” he said, just loud enough for you to hear and you stopped mid-step. _Damn demon hearing..._ you lamented, steeling your nerves and opening the door.

You closed it behind you, turning to see Vergil looking at you expectantly from the bed, illuminated by the soft glow of the lamp on his bedside table. You swallowed hard, trying to think of something to say. Before you could get anything out, he gestured to the empty space on the bed next to him with a gentle nod of his head. You bit your lip as your body moved of its own accord, bare feet padding softly on the hard wood floor.

He scooted over as you approached, pulling back the covers. You slipped in next to him and he pulled the comforter up to your shoulders. There was still some space between you, but he remedied that with a soft ‘come here.’

You snuggled greedily against his side, warmth immediately transferring into your chilly skin. You let out a contented sigh, your cheek resting on his chest. You felt his arm come around your body, his hand resting lightly on your hip and you flushed, hoping he couldn’t see your red cheeks.

“Sleep well,” he said, and you replied with a whispered ‘thank you.’ He clicked off the light, plunging the room back into darkness.

You let your eyes close, breathing in the clean scent of his shirt, when you felt his lips on the top of your head. You sucked in a breath, your hand squeezing against his waist, tilting your head to try to look at him in the darkness. His lips made contact with your forehead next, soft and equally as warm as the rest of him.

You felt his hand on your neck, lips trailing to your flushed cheek before he brushed his thumb over your bottom lip, following it with his mouth. You pushed against the mattress with your toes to get better leverage, tracing your hand up his chest until you found the side of his neck. He tilted your head to press more insistently against you, and you let him take the lead, threading your fingers into his hair.

Vergil broke apart from you for a long moment, and you knew he was studying your face in the darkness, half-lidded eyes and wet, parted lips, your hair loose and framing your flushed cheeks. He pressed a sweet kiss to your mouth, and then another, and another until a little, pathetic noise escaped from your throat, and you felt him smile against your lips.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, tracing down your jaw with a single finger.

“How am I supposed to get to sleep after that?” you replied a little breathlessly, feeling his arm tighten around your waist, bringing you even closer to him.

“I have some ideas of how to tire you out, if you’d care to listen?” he said, whisper-quiet, and your eyes widened in the dark.

You heard him chuckle softly, his fingertips finding the hem of your shirt, pushing it up just a bit to touch your bare skin.

You let your eyes flutter shut, a smile playing on your lips. “Tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)


	3. Vergil x Reader: Pillow Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaand here's the explicit rating 😂
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/186262424600/even-a-devil-may-drabble-vergil-x-reader-part)!

Rolling you onto your back, Vergil covered your body with his, letting his lips press soft kisses up your jaw until he hovered his mouth by your ear.

“I’ll give you three options,” he began, speaking oh, so softly, his hand trailing fire up and down your side.

You were breathing heavy already, hands fisting the sheets as he tortured you with his silken tenor voice.

“I can use my hand,” he said, ghosting his fingers over your breast, “my mouth,” he punctuated that option with a sharp nip to the sensitive skin below your ear, soothing over the mark with his tongue, “or both.”

A soft whine issued forth from your parted lips, needy and desperate and _fuck_ , you wanted him _badly_.

“Would you think less of me if I went with option three?” you asked timidly, willing your arms to wrap around his back.

He laughed softly, still placing languid kisses on your neck. “Never,” he replied, moving his mouth down to your clavicle, pushing aside the collar of your t-shirt to kiss and suck down the stretch of thin skin.

You gasped at the pinprick sensation of him sucking a bruise right near the dip between them, making sure you’d be wearing a high necked shirt for the next few days.

Your eyes finally adjusting to the darkness, helped a little by the soft yellow from a streetlight shining in through a crack in the blinds, you watched as he made his way down your body, feeling like his hands were everywhere at once, caressing over the entirety of your skin.

He paused at the waistband of your shorts, placing a row of delicate kisses from hip to hip, his fingers dipping beneath the elastic. You watched with wide eyes as he gently pulled them down, underwear too, quietly requesting you to raise your hips up off the mattress. You tried to quiet the beating of your heart in your ears, but it was relentless, a rapid, steady thump, and Vergil had barely even started.

“You seem nervous,” he commented, pulling your clothing down over your knees, teasing down your skin with his fingertips.

You scoffed, covering your face with your hands, feeling your shorts slide over your ankles and feet. “I’m about to have a gorgeous man between my legs, of course I’m nervous,” you murmured, hearing him chuckle.

“Don’t be,” he replied, pushing your legs apart. He kissed up your thighs from your knees, nipping at your flushed skin the closer he got to your center. “I want you to look at me,” he said lowly, and you moved your hands with immense effort. He smirked as he met your eyes, cocking his head at you. “Don’t look away now,” he continued, running a finger down your slit, already wet from your arousal. “If you close your eyes, I’ll stop.”

You bit your lip, wishing he would push harder, spread you open, devour you. He nipped at your inner thigh again, harder this time, and you gasped, muscles tensing. “Do you understand?”

“Y-yes,” you managed to get out, your toes pointing as he stroked you, watching his deft fingers through lusty eyes.

“Good.” With that final word, he pushed his finger in between your lips, flicking over your clit and you already had to fight to keep your eyes on him. He dipped his head down to your core, gently kissing your mons, moving down so torturously slowly. After what felt like an eternity, you felt him spread you open with his fingers, darting his tongue out to taste you and you moaned softly at the sensation. Wrapping his arms under your thighs, you felt his hands grip your hips roughly as he lavished your clit with his tongue.

The sight of him between your legs in the barely there light of the room was nearly as arousing as what he was doing to you with his mouth. He swirled his tongue over your swollen bud, quickly moving down to your entrance, practically lapping up your sweet essence and your back arched in pure pleasure. You were rapidly losing the battle to keep your eyes on him, and you pinched your nipple through your shirt to force your eyelids to remain open. Somehow, even though his face was buried in your warm cunt, you knew he would know if you weren’t looking at him.

“You taste divine,” he mumbled against your skin, taking a short break to press heated kisses to your dripping pussy, licking your slick off of his lips. “And you’re _such_ a good girl, keeping those eyes on me.” His hand left your hip, fingers tracing up your inner thigh until one teased at your entrance, rounding over it again and again until you whined his name. He pushed in, just to the first knuckle and you sucked in a ragged breath.

He slid his long finger the rest of the way inside, reattaching his mouth to your clit and sucking on it with purpose. He thrusted for a few moments before adding a second finger and you moaned, a long, sweet noise that earned you a rumbled groan of agreement from him. Reaching as deep inside you as he could, he crooked his fingers, making you cry out in pleasure as he traced over that spot over and over again.

Your head tilted back if its own accord, pressing hard into the pillows, mouth forming soundless moans as he fucked you open on his fingers. Soon though, the pleasure stopped as he stilled his hand, you only now remembering that you had taken your eyes off of him. You tilted your head back down, sheepishly meeting his amused gaze.

“That’s better,” he said, a small smile playing on his lips. Resuming his sweet torture, you bit your lip almost painfully, watching his fingers disappear inside you once again.

Your climax was looming, the buildup quicker than you’d ever experienced, all due to Vergil’s skilled mouth and fingers. You wanted to touch him, pull his silvery hair, and you raised your hands to do so, but put them back at your sides, not sure how he’d react. He must’ve seen you in his periphery, because he briefly removed his free hand from your hip to grab your hand, directing you to place it on the side of his head. Weaving your fingers into his hair, you pulled gently, trying to bring his mouth as close to you as you could, wanting those lips and that tongue to push you over the edge.

He caught your eye, and you swore you saw light flash behind them, and he started thrusting into you hard with his fingers, spreading them and twisting them inside you, your slick walls providing little resistance. He lavished your bud with his tongue, pressing the flat of it against you before prodding at it with the tip, the wet, warm pressure finally driving you over the edge. You came with a loud cry, pulling hard on his hair as you clenched around him, entirely unable to keep your eyes open. He gently licked your sensitive clit as your orgasm washed over you, your cry petering out to a series of gasping, breathy moans.

“Oh shit, _fuck_ , that was... oh, _god_ ,” you whispered, unable to form a more coherent thought, unwinding your fingers from his hair. He removed his fingers slowly, making sure to stroke your walls on the way out. Leaning back on his heels, he licked your release from them, and you greedily watched through half-lidded eyes. Sitting up, you grabbed at his shirt, pulling him towards you so you could kiss down his neck, sliding your hand down his chest until you reached the noticeable bulge in his pants, intent on providing him with the same pleasure he had given you.

He grabbed your wrist before you could slide it beneath his waistband, and you were a little surprised and impressed with his willpower.

“But don’t you want me to...?” you asked, pulling back to look at him.

“Next time,” he replied, moving to redress you, sliding your panties and shorts back up your still slightly trembling legs.

“A-are you sure?”

“Entirely,” he said, placing twin kisses on your hip bones and pulling your shirt back down from where it had ridden up. He moved to lay next to you, and you quickly scurried back into his arms, warm and completely sated. “I happen to very much enjoy watching you fall apart, hearing you cry out, feeling your body tense,” he continued, his hands caressing over your back, “knowing it was because of _me_.”

He kissed you with passion, and you tasted yourself on his lips. “I’d like to keep that image of you in my mind for a while yet.”

You blushed at his words, pressing your forehead into his chest to hide your embarrassment. You felt his lips on the top of your head once again, bringing your tryst full circle, and you let your heavy eyelids close, bathed in the warmth of his body against yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)


	4. Dante x Reader: Spring Cleaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante smoochin' time!!!
> 
> Rating for this chapter: T
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/186363019340/even-a-devil-may-drabble-dante-x-reader-part)!

“Oh, fuck me gently with a chainsaw,” you whined, dropping the socket wrench on the floor.

“That’s an interesting kink,” you heard Dante say from across the room.

You groaned at him, standing up from behind the currently dead jukebox. You leaned on the top of it, letting your chin rest on your crossed arms.

"What have you done to this?" you asked, gently patting the top of the machine.

"Kicked it a few times, stabbed it a few times... it usually starts working again when I do one of those things," he explained, walking over to you. You gave him an annoyed look, and he responded with a wide grin.

“What’s so funny?” You asked, tracing your finger over the edge of the machine.

“You’re so cute when you’re mad,” he replied, tapping his finger on your nose before turning on his heel to stride out of the office, leaving you alone with the busted jukebox.  
  
“Hey, wait!” you called out, stepping out from behind the machine. “You got any electrical tape in this place?”

“Probably in the basement!” he said just as the heavy door slammed shut behind him.

“Great, the basement. What horrors will I find down there?” you mused to yourself, pulling off the rough work gloves you had on and dropping them on top of the toolbox.

You walked over and pulled the basement door open, a loud squeal from the hinges announcing your arrival. You made a mental note to get some WD-40 the next time you went to the store as you felt around the wall for a light switch. A telltale ‘click’ and a soft yellow light turned on at the bottom of the stairs.

You gingerly took the steps one at a time until you arrived at the bottom, your mouth hanging open.

“Dear god, what _is_ all this crap?” you asked yourself, looking around the space. There were rickety tables stacked with boxes, tools and hardware littering the floor, and one of the walls was pockmarked with very obvious bullet holes, crumbled chunks of concrete on the floor in front of it. Immediately all thoughts of fixing the jukebox left your mind, as your intense need to organize this messy room came to the forefront of your mind.

Looking around, you saw a roll of garbage bags perched precariously on top of a stack of magazines on a stool, and you grabbed them, pulling one off and waving your arms around to expand the plastic. You quickly started scooping up all the garbage - empty beer and soda cans, paper towels stained with gun oil, newspapers from years prior, broken bolts, anything that clearly looked like garbage. Two full bags later and you could walk freely around the room, but there was still a lot to be done. You did find the electrical tape, and put it on the bottom stair to take back up with you.

You walked over to one of the work benches, pulled away an olive green tarp covering most of it, and were met with a pair of... _swords_? You gingerly picked the turquoise one up by the hilt. It was heavy, but well balanced, and you turned it over in your hands.

“Look Agni, a guest!” the sword said, and you promptly squealed and dropped it on the floor, landing with a loud _clang_.

“Oh, it seems you have dropped Rudra. Would you be so kind as to pick him up? I believe he landed on his face,” the other sword said.

“Pick... _him_... up?” you said, looking between the orange and turquoise swords, hoping that this wasn’t some intense auditory hallucination.

“Yes, please. If you don’t mind,” the orange sword, Agni, said. You bent down to retrieve the other sword from the ground, propping it back on the table face up.

“Thank you, nice guest,” the one called Rudra said and you smiled nervously, quietly saying ‘you’re welcome.’

“So, uh,” you began, pushing some rags off of a stool and pulling it up to the table, “what’s your, um... deal?”

“Our deal? Apologies, I do not understand what you mean,” Agni said.

“How are you two talking to me right now? Aren’t you... _swords_?”

“Well, yes, but we are demons, too,” explained Rudra.

“So you’re demon swords?” you mumbled, mostly to yourself, but two voices rang out in agreement.

You rested your elbows on the table, setting your chin in your palms. “I’ve gotta hear the story of how two _demons_ ended up in a _demon hunter’s_ basement,” you said, excitement glimmering in your eyes.

The demon swords regaled you with their tale of fighting Dante in the Temen-ni-gru, and how they asked him to take them with him upon his victory; also how they were now regretting that decision, considering they’ve been stuck in a basement for years. You’d never thought you’d be so entertained by talking to a pair of demons, but there you were, thirty minutes later, trying to explain to them what Instagram was.

“Hey,” Dante said quietly behind you and you nearly jumped out of your skin, the stool tilting precariously backwards. Dante caught the edge, making sure you didn’t fall over, rebalancing the stool on the ground.

Agni and Rudra groaned in unison at Dante’s presence and you let out a little giggle. “Great, he’s back,” Agni lamented.

“Going to cover us up again?” asked Rudra.

“If you two chuckleheads don’t shut up, probably,” Dante replied, clearing some more space off of the table next to the demon swords, and hopping on it, dangling his legs over the side.

“Oh, come on, these two are charming,” you said, hopping off the stool.

“Shh!” Dante said, “Don’t encourage them, they’ll insist I take them back upstairs.”

“Nice lady will take us upstairs, right?” Agni asked, nearly begging.

“Sorry guys, you’ll have to take that up with the Boss-man,” you said, grinning at the Devil Hunter.

“And I think they already know the answer,” Dante said with a chuckle, hopping down off the table. “Hey, [Y/N], come upstairs, I wanna show you something.”

“Sure, Dante,” you replied, wiping your brow with your forearm. “Well, gentlemen, it’s been nice chatting with you, I’ll be back down later.” Waving at the two sentient swords, you followed Dante back upstairs.

Closing the basement door behind you, you turned to see the silver-haired man standing in front of the jukebox. He proceeded to smack the top with a closed fist, and, to your absolute surprise, the lights turned on and music began playing.

“Holy shit! You fixed it! I’m impressed,” you said, crossing your arms and walking over to him.

“Just finished up what you started,” he said, giving you a sweet smile. “Since you abandoned your task to go flirt with a couple of demons.”

“Flirt? Me? Never,” you said, grinning, locking eyes with him.

“ _Never_ , huh? How about the look you’re giving me right now?” he challenged, and you looked at him quizzically.

“You don’t count, Dante. And, by the way, _you’re_ the biggest flirt there is,” you replied, pinching his cheek.

He grabbed your wrist when you tried to turn away, intent on getting back to reorganizing the basement, and made a little noise when you felt him pull you into an embrace, his arm sneaking around your waist to keep you where he wanted.

“I may be a flirt, but... _I think you like it,_ ” he said in a low, husky voice, searching your face with those gorgeous blues.

Of _course_ you liked it. You liked every outrageous word he said to you, every little touch he’d give you, each seductive smirk as you walked past him, his eyes tracing down your body.

You swallowed hard at the sound of his voice, heated words still ringing in your ears. Dante was... difficult to resist normally, but exponentially more when he was so close to you. When his lips were just inches away. When all you needed to do was move your head just the smallest amount, close the distance and kiss him, like you’d wanted to for _months_.

You started to move, raised your hand to place it on his stubbly cheek, but paused, unsure and a little scared. Dante gently grabbed your hand, placing it on the side of his neck, before mirroring his own hand on you.

“Dante...” you whispered, drawn like a magnet to his lips. You kissed him gently at first, testing the waters, gaining but the smallest possible taste of him. He was addictive, nicotine and caffeine, and he flooded your system with dopamine. You wanted _more_ , and god help anyone who tried to tell you no.

You pressed yourself against him, draping your arms over his shoulders, feeling his hands slide down your back, parting to grip onto your hips.

He pulled your bottom lip between his teeth, biting down until you moaned, eagerly welcoming his tongue into your mouth, where it danced with yours, warm and skilled.

He pulled away after another blissful moment, leaving you nearly panting, your eyes still closed, basking in the warmth of his kisses.

“I should, uh, get back to organizing your mess...” you said, finally opening your eyes to meet his. His lips were parted, slightly more pink than usual from your heated kisses, and you just wanted to run your tongue over them.

“Why go down there when you could come upstairs to a nice, warm bed?” he asked, pushing your hair away so he could kiss down your neck. “You might even find an incredibly attractive half demon waiting for you.”

You laughed softly, pushing his hair behind his ears and giving him a soft kiss. “You have no shame, Dante,” you said and he smiled at you.

“Maybe not, but I’ve got a hell of a lot of self control right now, otherwise I’d have slung you over my shoulder already and we’d be halfway up the stairs,” he replied, giving your ass a healthy squeeze.

You thought for a moment, cocking your head. “I... wouldn’t be opposed to that, actually....” you said, dragging a hand down his chest. “But on one condition.”

“And that is?”

“You let our friends come upstairs,” you stated, narrowing your eyes at him in challenge. He tilted his head back with a groan, but still had his hands on you, and you knew you’d won.

“Fine, but I’m duct taping their mouths closed.”

You smiled at him in victory, but it was quickly wiped off your face as Dante did indeed sling you over his shoulder, practically sprinting to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)


	5. Dante x Reader: Spring Cleaning Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had a shit ton of fun writing this one!
> 
> I owe it entirely to XenonWitch, who gave me this idea! This chapter is for you!! 
> 
> Rating for this chapter: M
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/186432747615/even-a-devil-may-drabble-dante-x-reader-part)!

“How’s that, boys?” you asked, gently setting Agni into the holders you had fashioned into the wall. “Do you feel level?”

“Yes, perfectly level, thank you,” Rudra replied from next to his brother.

You leaned back, doing a quick visual check that they were straight on the wall, satisfied with your work. Dante had kept his promise, though definitely begrudgingly, and you were tasked with finding a spot for the two sentient demon swords on the first floor.

“Looks good, if I do say so myself,” you said, “It does help that you two are pretty cool looking, though.”

Dual ‘thank you’s’ met your ears and you smiled at the twin blades, tucking your hair behind your ears.

You were stepping back down the short ladder you had found to hang up the demon swords, when the door to the office banged open.

“Welcome back!” you said cheerfully, plopping the tools you had been using on the corner of Dante’s desk to take back downstairs.

“Good to be back, especially since you’re here waiting for me,” Dante said, striding over to you and giving you a peck on the cheek.

“What do you think?” you asked, gesturing with your chin over to where Agni and Rudra hung on the wall to the side of the staircase.

“Hello, Mr. Dante!” the swords greeted, and Dante rolled his eyes, taking a few menacing steps towards them.

“Now where did I put that duct tape?” he mumbled loud enough for them to hear, and if they were about to say anything else, it was quickly forgotten.

You laughed, turning back to gather the tools and supplies you had used to take them to the basement.

You felt Dante come up behind you and wrap his arms around your middle. The tools were forgotten as his lips found the soft skin by your ear, pressing a heated kiss there. You covered his arms with your own, letting your eyes flutter shut as he kissed a line down your neck.

“Hey gorgeous, I’ve got something to show you upstairs,” he whispered, one hand creeping down your stomach to caress teasingly over your center.

“Is it your cock?” you replied with a little gasp of breath as his fingers dipped below the waistband of your jeans.

He let out a low chuckle. “How’d you guess?” he asked, and you quickly turned around in his arms to face him.

“It’s always your cock,” you said, matter-of-fact, crushing your mouth against his. “Good thing for you though, it’s a gift that I always enjoy receiving,” you teased, fingertips pushing up the hem of his shirt to meet his bare skin. You pulled his bottom lip between your teeth, biting down hard enough to make him gasp and grind his hips against yours, his apparent hardness rubbing against your sex.

“Fuck, babe, what’s gotten into you?” he asked in a husky voice, gripping onto your rear as he rutted against you.

“Hmm, hopefully _you_ in the next minute or so,” you replied, blushing a little at your own words. You smirked, relishing the rare sight of _Dante_ being the object of deviant words.

“Get that sweet ass of yours up those stairs and I’ll _gladly_ get into you,” he purred, giving your bottom a little smack to send you on your way. Dante was right on your heels, and you had barely closed the bedroom door behind you when he started nearly tearing off your clothes, throwing them over his shoulder as he kissed every new inch of revealed skin.

Dante was inside you in under a minute, mostly because you were unable and unwilling to wait for his admittedly heavenly foreplay. A few fingers to stretch you out and a hasty squeeze of lube onto his length and he was fully seated inside, his hand pressing between your shoulders as he railed into you from behind, his hips slapping hard against your ass as he filled you. You cried out loudly with each thrust, not bothering to censor yourself as he set every nerve in your body alight with pleasure.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You didn’t realize it at the time, but the door to Dante’s bedroom hadn’t closed all the way, and you were currently giving quite the auditory show to a certain pair of swords who had been so lovingly installed in the lobby a short while earlier.

“Brother,” Agni began, “it seemed that Mr. Dante and his lady friend were going upstairs to partake in lovemaking, yet it sounds as if Mr. Dante is in the process of horribly injuring her... should we say something?”

“Ah, brother, I think you are misinterpreting her cries,” Rudra explained, “You see, sometimes the act of lovemaking can cause one or both participants to make noises that resemble the sounds of pain, but in reality they are sounds of pleasure.”

“Oh, I see. Thank you for the clarification, brother,” Agni replied.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pulling out, Dante flipped you over onto your back, gripping your hips and positioning you so that your rear was just on the edge of the mattress before plunging back inside, burying himself into your warm heat.  
  
He chuckled at the wanton moan that escaped your lips, but it was turned into a gasp of breath as you clenched your inner muscles around his length, squeezing him with everything you had.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, falling forward to cover your body with his own. “God _damn_ , babe, you are so _fucking_ tight!”

You smirked at him, digging your heels into the backs of his thighs as you scratched down his back. He groaned loudly, a slew of curses spilling forth from his lips as he resumed his rhythm, hitting that sweet spot deep inside you.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Oh dear, he certainly is using a lot of profanity,” Agni said nervously. “Brother, are you sure that both of them are currently participating in a pleasurable activity?”

“Yes, brother,” Rudra responded, “Humans are known at times to use profanity to express a positive reaction to stimuli,” he paused, clearly hearing another slew of curses burst forth from the half-demon’s lips. “Especially in Mr. Dante’s case, it would seem. Ah, but now I do recollect Mr. Dante’s penchant for profanity at times. Perhaps you remember the same, brother?”

Agni took a moment, searching the millennia of memories in his mind before agreeing with his turquoise opposite.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You were close, the rub of Dante’s thumb on your clit perfectly in time with each thrust from his amazing cock, pushing you steadily forward to your climax.

“Oh, _god_ , Dante!” you cried out, gripping desperately to his forearms, “Fuck, I’m so close, please! _Please!_ ” There was no shame in your pleading, loud and unabashed as he slammed into you over and over.

“Oh, do you want to come?” Dante teased, slowing the circles he was making on your clit to a torturously slow pace. “Not sure why, but something’s telling me you’d like to come....”

“ _I’m_ telling you I’d like to come!” you replied, exasperated, trying to get the friction back, feeling your pending release ebbing away like low tide.

“I like the sound of you begging,” he said, sucking a bruise onto your collarbone.

You were too worked up, too needy, and far too shameless at this specific moment in time to give any thought to fighting Dante’s request. If he wanted you to beg, you were going to _beg_.

“Dante,” you whined, looking him right in the eyes, “Please, Dante, make me come. Please! I was so, _so_ close! I just want to you touch me, please, touch me, Dante, give me what I want. I’m begging you! _Please!_ ”

Dante looked absolutely ravenous as he pushed his hair back off of his face, looming over you with lust-ridden eyes, breathing heavily through parted lips.

“That’s what I like to hear,” he rasped out, dipping down into your slick before his thumb gloriously circled over your clit once again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Brother!” Agni said worriedly, “I think she is pleading with Mr. Dante, could she be hurt?”

“Do not worry,” replied Rudra, “I believe that their lovemaking is about to come to an end, and she is asking Mr. Dante to, well, hurry up.”

Agni let out a relieved sigh of breath, thanking his brother for yet another patient explanation.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes as you came, your head thrown back in pure ecstasy. Your sopping cunt quivered around Dante’s cock, the demon hunter still pounding into you through your orgasm, making you accept every last iota of pleasure.

A few moments later, you felt him withdraw, spending his release over your stomach as you writhed on the bed. It took you a moment, body still sensitive and reacting to your climax, to feel his cooling come on your skin, threatening to drip onto the sheets.

“Oh, Dante, come _on!_ You made me all sticky,” you lamented, searching around the room for something to clean yourself off with. Dante grabbed a box of tissues off of the dresser, pulling out a few and tenderly wiping your skin clean. “You couldn’t‘ve just come inside?” you asked, sitting up when he had finished.

Dante laughed, helping you up off the bed and pulling you into a sweaty, sticky embrace, sweetly kissing your temple. He kissed down your cheek, landing eventually on your swollen, pink lips, dragging his tongue over them before dipping it into your welcoming mouth.

“Aw, don’t be mad, beautiful,” Dante cooed, giving you one last sweet kiss on the lips. “Let’s go shower and afterwards I’ll eat your pussy like a strawberry sundae.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Strawberry... sundae?” asked Agni, and Rudra sighed, mentally preparing himself for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love Agni & Rudra 😂
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)


	6. Vergil x Reader: Pillow Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to pay Vergil back for his _lovely_ gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmhmm, Vergil in the morning.
> 
> Rating for this chapter: E  
> Warning Tags: Slightly Dubious Consent, Come Swallowing
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/186931904605/even-a-devil-may-drabble-vergil-x-reader-part)!

A flash of panic coursed through your body when you woke up in an unfamiliar bed. You took a deep breath, remembering where you were, your bedfellow still asleep next to you.

Vergil looked like a different person when he slept, his brows relaxed, lips parted just the smallest amount, no sign of strain or Dante-fueled annoyance that was usually there. His hair was like a downy halo around his head, a few strands falling onto his forehead. You raised your hand, gently brushing the silvery locks back, letting your fingers trace down his temple and across his jaw before resting it back on his chest, feeling his strong heartbeat.

You took a moment to appreciate the quiet contentment you found yourself in with the most unexpected partner. It was probably a little creepy how you were studying his face while he slept, but you were too enthralled with him to care. You let your fingertips brush down his chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his breathing. He shifted slightly, and you tensed, but he didn’t wake, simply kicked the sheets down past his waist, giving you a lovely hint of skin where his shirt had ridden up in his sleep.

You ghosted your fingers over it, warm and smooth, and you had to stop yourself from pushing the material up even farther to touch more of him. You moved your eyes greedily down his body, an eyebrow raising when you landed on the slight bulge in his sweatpants. You flitted your gaze back up to his face; still asleep, head turned away from the sunlight streaming in through the window.

Eyes not leaving his face, you gently pressed your hand against him, palming his cock, and to your delight, you felt it twitch beneath your hand. His eyebrows knitted together, but he didn’t stir, and you pressed more insistently against him. Without thinking, you slid down the bed, gently pushing his legs further apart to settle yourself between them. At the time, he hadn’t wanted to be reciprocated for the bliss he had bestowed upon you just hours ago, but you had a feeling he’d be much more receptive to the idea now.

Using all your skill and cunning, you managed to work his pants down over his hips, his half-hard cock rising up as you freed it from his boxers. You swore your mouth started watering at the sight, and you wanted nothing more than to sheath him in your warm cunt and ride him into oblivion, but you resisted, reminding yourself that this morning, at least, was entirely about pleasing him.

You took his cock into your hand, heavy and smooth in your palm, and you gave him a tentative tug, his length slowly expanding to full hardness. You licked your lips, stroking him a few more times, your eyes locked on his cock.

You heard a small noise from above you and you looked up, meeting his still sleep-hazy eyes.

“What are you doing?” Vergil asked softly, his gaze flitting from yours down to where you had his cock lovingly grasped in your hand.

“It’s not obvious?” you replied, tugging on him lightly. His lips parted at the sensation, and you smirked at him. “Do you want me to stop?”

He focused his eyes back on yours, fire smoldering behind his grey-blue irises. “You’d better not,” he said, a little strained, as you’d squeezed him a little tighter in your grasp, thumb brushing over the slit, already moist with precum.

You stroked him lazily, hearing his breathing get less regular. Leaning down, you darted your tongue out to swirl around the head and you felt him tense, moving his legs apart even more for you to settle between them. You locked eyes with him again as you took him in, lips stretching over his cock, humming as you took in as much as you could. You heard him exhale sharply, eyes now half lidded but still glued to you, watching his cock disappear into your mouth. You bobbed up and down, timing strokes of your hand perfectly with your mouth, making sure you were working his entire length.

Hooking your free hand around his hip, you took in as much of him as you could, feeling his hand cover yours. You were obsessed with the little noises he was making, a mixture of groans and grunts and moans as you worked him. Pulling off with a satisfying pop, you ran your hand from base to tip, gripping tightly, and he squeezed his eyes shut, mumbling something to himself.

“Speak up, darling,” you said, pressing a line of kisses down his shaft before licking back up, swiping your tongue over another pearly bead of precum, salty and musky and delicious.

“You have _no idea_ what you’re doing to me,” Vergil said, a little louder between breaths.

You chuckled, giving him a smirk. “Hm... I think I do....” you countered, pulling him back into your mouth and giving him a hard suck. You felt his fingers weave into your hair, and you took that as a sign to ramp up your oral pleasure, taking him as far as before, and then further, tears springing to your eyes as you valiantly suppressed your gag reflex. His cockhead touched the back of your throat and you hummed, hearing him cry out in pleasure. It was so out of character for him, and it gave you new life, hollowing your cheeks as you pulled him out of your wet mouth, slamming him back in until your nose nearly touched his skin.

He cursed as you worked him to the brink, reaching down to fondle his ballsack, kneading over it, willing him to come in your mouth. You wanted every last drop, wanted his release to flood over your tongue so you could drink him down, taste him as it slid down into your stomach.

He pulled sharply on your hair as he climaxed with a drawn out groan, spilling his seed into your welcoming mouth. You didn’t let up on your sucking until the last little thrust of his hips as his orgasm waned. You swallowed his entire load, gently releasing him and licking your lips. You bent down to lavish your tongue over his slit, making sure none of his come went to waste. He massaged your scalp as you licked him clean, before pressing a soft kiss to his spent cock and pulling his boxers and pants back up, a little easier than undressing him, as he graciously lifted his hips up to assist you. You slid back up the bed to lay next to him with a sigh, happy that you were able to give him such pleasure. He was still on his back, breathing heavily, eyes closed in bliss, and you laced your fingers with his, smirking to yourself as he tried to calm himself down.

“Not such a bad way to wake up, right?” you asked softly, and he turned his head to look at you.

“You’ll have no complaint from me,” he answered, one corner of his mouth turning up into a smile. He opened up his arms for you to snuggle next to him, and you rested your head on his chest. “But you don’t know what you’ve done, do you?”

You tilted your head to catch his eyes, molten with desire. “What I’ve done?” you questioned, feeling his hand slide down to grasp at your rear.

“I’ll have to have you completely now, _pet_ ,” he whispered, coaxing your mouth to meet his in a heated kiss, tongue pushing against yours. “Feel your warm cunt around my cock, fuck you until you beg for your release. You’ll sound so beautiful screaming my name,” he said, biting at your bottom lip. Your hips jerked against him, moisture already spreading between your legs. “So _eager_ already, are you?” he chuckled darkly, pushing your shirt up to brush his fingertips over your skin.

“ _Vergil,_ ” you whispered against his lips, pressing your clothed pussy against him, trying to get any amount of friction.

“I think I could be convinced to... assist you with your little problem here,” he replied, pressing the heel of his hand against your sex, rubbing with a torturous slowness. “But you’ll have to ask nicely, my dear.”

You pushed yourself on top of him, rutting against him until he gave you a surprised gasp. “Maybe you should be the one to ask, _my dear,_ ” you said with a smirk, pressing your lips against his.

He took your preoccupation with his mouth to flip you onto your back, letting his weight press against you just enough. You whined out of pleasure, arousal building just from the feeling of his body on top of yours. You couldn’t help but imagine him thrusting inside you, your legs wrapped around his hips, your face screwed up in pleasure, moaning his name over and over again.

Fuck your pride, you weren’t above begging if the reward would be this sweet. “Vergil,” you said, looking right into his eyes. “ _Please._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho hoooooo gettin a lil spicy in here 😏
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)


	7. Vergil x Reader & Kyrie: A Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyrie would like to ask Vergil a very important favor.
> 
> Also posted to my tumblr!
> 
> Rating for this chapter: G

Your jaw dropped as Kyrie walked out from behind the curtain, tears immediately springing to your eyes. You tried to blink them away, managing to put your jaw back where it belonged.

“Oh, honey... you,” you began, struggling to find the right words. “You look absolutely beautiful.”

The redhead smiled broadly at you, stepping over and up onto the platform, full length mirror greeting her. She was in her wedding gown, at the bridal shop for her final fitting before her marriage to Nero. You felt a tear slide down your cheek, but you brushed it away before it could stain your ocean blue bridesmaid dress.

“You really think so?” she asked meekly, swishing the full skirt from side to side.

“Yes. Your future husband is going to lose his mind. He might even cry, so I’ll be sure to take lots of pictures,” you teased, standing up and walking closer to her.

“Vergil didn’t cry at your wedding, did he?” she asked, adjusting the long lace sleeves of her dress.

You laughed softly, straightening her veil. “He didn’t, but that was most likely because it was just the two of us and the minister,” you replied, thinking of your own very private nuptials. Though it would have been nice to celebrate with your friends and family, you understood his want to keep things between the two of you. It was for the best, as by the time he finished speaking his vows, you were crying so badly the minister asked if you wanted to sit down, and you did not need your red, mascara tear-stained face being captured by dozens of cell phone cameras.

“Speaking of Vergil,” Kyrie began, and you tensed. She grabbed your hands in hers, so small and delicate and gentle, and you really knew something was wrong.

“Oh no, what’s he done?” you asked sheepishly, bracing yourself.

“Nothing! No, he hasn’t done anything,” she said with a laugh and you joined her with your own nervous one. “I actually wanted to ask him for a favor, but I thought I should run it by you first.”

You gave her a puzzled look, but didn’t say anything, just nodded for her to continue.

“I’d like to ask... if he would be willing to... um,” she said, and you could tell she was nervous. “If he’d be willing to walk me down the aisle.”

Your eyes widened at her request. “You really want Vergil to do that for you?”

She nodded, “Yes, I... I do.”

You looked at her for a long moment, wondering where such a wonderful person came from, before giving her a smile. “I think he would be honored to,” you replied honestly, squeezing her hands.

“Really?” she questioned.

“Yes. Just let me know when you’d like to ask and I’ll make sure he’s in a good mood,” you joked, turning her back to face the mirror. “All right, lets get this dress finished.”

-:- -:- -:-

Vergil was sitting on one of the worn leather couches, sipping at a mug of tea when Kyrie walked through the front door. You were at Dante’s desk trying to invoice and you gave her a small wave and a knowing smile. Once he saw who it was, he stood to greet her before sitting back down, intent on going back to his tea and book, but she joined him on the sofa.

“I’d like to ask you something,” she said, and he turned his attention to her. Your eyes were glued on the pair of them, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible as you looked around the side of the computer monitor.

“Vergil, I wanted to know if you would walk me down the aisle at the wedding,” she said, and you were surprised that she was so forthright.

Unfortunately for your husband, he chose that moment to take a sip of his tea, which he promptly choked on. You failed at stifling a laugh, and he shot you a murderous look. You quickly ducked back behind the computer, but still listened intently to his response.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but... may I ask why?”

“Well, I don’t have my own father, and I thought that it would be nice for both myself and Nero if you would do me this favor,” she replied. Kyrie could charm the pants off of anyone, and even though he was hesitant, you knew he would agree.

It was silent for a moment, only you able to hear the muffled noise of Dante singing poorly in the basement. You scooted your head around the monitor once again, just one eye focusing on the two of them.

“I would be honored,” he replied and you grinned, holding a thumbs up above the screen. Vergil rolled his eyes at you, and you responded very maturely by sticking your tongue out at him.

“Thank you so much,” Kyrie said, pulling him in for a hug. “He won’t say it, but Nero would thank you as well.”

Vergil chuckled, standing again as Kyrie made to leave.

You called out to her, “Let me know if you need anything else, okay, Kyrie?” She nodded, waving goodbye and leaving you with your husband.

“Did you have anything to do with that?” he asked you, striding over to the desk and draping his arms over your shoulders, nuzzling his nose against your neck.

“Not a single thing,” you replied, trying to ignore him. That was a difficult task though, when he nipped at the soft skin beneath your ear. You shivered, all thoughts of invoicing flying right out of your mind. “I swear... it was entirely her idea. I _may_ have encouraged it, though,” you said quietly, turning your head to give him a gentle kiss on his mouth.

He pulled away to look at you, steel blue eyes surprisingly soft. “Thank you, my love,” he said with a smile. You grinned at him, giving him one last peck before shooing him away from the desk.

-:- -:- -:-

You straightened Vergil’s tie before buttoning his suit jacket. He had an intense look on his face, one you knew was masking his nervousness. You grinned at him, tucking the deep blue pocket square into his breast pocket, puffing up the silk just enough. “I never thought I’d see _you_ this nervous,” you commented, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. He nuzzled into it with a sigh, placing his hands on your waist, his fingers toying with the soft fabric of your bridesmaid’s dress.

“I never thought I’d be walking my future daughter-in-law down the aisle, either,” he replied, kissing your cheek.

“You’ll be fine,” you said reassuringly, clapping your palms on his shoulders. “You look very handsome, and you are far too graceful and poised to trip over your own feet. I have faith in you, my dear.”

“That makes one of us,” he said, brows furrowed. You poked him right where the prominent wrinkle was, and he smiled at you, relaxing his face.

“You have nothing to worry about.”

“But, what if I step on her dress...?” You placed your slender finger over his lips to silence him.

“Vergil,” you said in as commanding a tone as possible, “Stop. Worrying.” You kissed him gently, careful not to transfer too much of your lipstick onto him.

“Aren’t you nervous at all?” he asked quietly, pulling you closer to him. You scoffed, shifting your weight.

“This is the fourth wedding I’ve been in, I’m beyond used to this,” you replied with a smile. He nodded, taking a deep breath as you heard the door creak gently open behind you.

“Hey, dumbass, wedding’s about to start,” Dante said, leaning against the doorframe.

“Ah, my escort, thank you for fetching me,” you said, extracting yourself from your love’s grasp.

“Looking good, hot stuff,” Dante said with a whistle, looking you over. “Blue is definitely your color.”

You heard Vergil make an exasperated noise from behind you. “You’d better behave around my wife, Dante,” he said, taking one last look in the mirror before heading for the door. Dante held out his arm for you, and you took it after grabbing your bouquet from the table.

“All right, Father-In-Law of the Bride, let’s go,” the younger twin said, and the three of you made your way to the vestibule.

Kyrie trotted over as soon as she spotted you, looking absolutely gorgeous and full of nervous excitement. After greeting all of you, she turned to Vergil, grasping his hand in hers.

“I just... wanted to thank you again for doing this, I really appreciate it,” she said softly, a kind smile on her lips.

Vergil nodded at her, holding out his arm for her to take. “You don’t have to thank me, I truly am honored,” he replied, giving her a reverent smile. You bit your lip to stop any errant tears from sliding down your cheeks, fanning at your face.

“I’ll see you at the end of the aisle,” you said in a choked voice, taking your place in line next to Dante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me/come scream with me about fictional men on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)


	8. Nyante & Purrgil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I..... don’t even know what this is, please just take it 😂😅
> 
> Also posted to my tumblr!
> 
> Rating for this chapter: G

“Dante?” you asked, eyes wide as you walked into the kitchen. You had to keep a firm grip on your coffee mug at the sight of him, lest it crash to the floor.

He turned around and your face broke out into the biggest grin. Dante had a set of soft-looking grey cat ears poking out from the top of his head.

“I see you noticed,” he replied at the look of utter joy plastered on your face.

“Where did these _come from?_ ” you asked, setting your mug down by the sink. “And please tell me you’ll let me touch them.”

“Knock yourself out,” he said with a chuckle, ducking his head down a little to give you better access. “I seriously just woke up like this, I have no idea where they came from.”

You gingerly placed the tips of your fingers onto his ears, and a pathetic noise immediately escaped your lips. They were so _soft_ , and so _smooth_ , and they did a little twitch when your fingers first made contact.

“Oh, Dante, I don’t even care where they came from, I don’t want them to ever go away,” you said, mesmerized, and he barked, or rather _meowed_ out a laugh. You scratched at the base of one ear, the smooth textures of both his hair and his fur feeling wonderful on your hands. You saw his eyes flutter closed as he leaned into your touch.

“That feels... disturbingly good,” he said, one corner of his mouth turning up into a smile.

“You gonna purr for me?” you joked, reluctantly pulling your hand away.

“Keep it up and I might,” he replied, grabbing your wrist and putting your hand back on top of his head.

You continued lavishing him with the best scratches you could, alternating direction and pressure, until he rested his chin on your shoulder with a sigh. It didn’t slip past your notice; at the end of the sigh was a lovely, nearly silent purr.

He cursed, seemingly trying to sink down into the floor. “I can’t believe you just made me purr,” he mumbled into your shoulder, the sound muffled by your sweater.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone,” you said, giving him one last scratch. You turned away from him, about to grab the coffee for a refill when you heard the distinct sound of someone stomping down the stairs.

“ _Dante!_ ” Vergil’s voice rang out, loud and clear as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. “What has happened to me—?” He froze when he saw that his brother also had an extra set of feline ears.

His gaze flicked between yourself and his twin, trying to figure out who to yell at, when he watched your gaze slide up to his velvet grey ears, fire in your eyes.

“Don’t you dare,” he warned, slowly backing out of the kitchen.

“Vergil, let me touch your ears,” you said lowly, creeping towards him. He shook his head, hands held aloft in front of him.

“Stay back,” he said in a strained voice, eyes searching for an escape route.

“I’m touching those ears,” you said, determined, nothing else on your mind.

“You should really let her,” Dante added, sipping from his own coffee mug. “Quality scratches, Vergil.”

At Dante’s laugh, Vergil turned and booked it back upstairs, but you were hot on his heels, throwing your arms around his shoulders. You stuck to the older twin like glue, hooking your legs over his hips to try to get him to stop moving. Giving up, Vergil sat in the hallway, letting you lavish him with the same attention you had given Dante, and though he’d never admit it, it did feel quite good.

You felt something brush against your leg, and squealed at the fluffy grey tail that was swishing back and forth across your lap.

“Dante! Vergil has a tail!” you yelled, the man in front of you giving an exasperated sigh.

“That so?” Dante replied from the kitchen, rolling his eyes as his own previously hidden tail swirled in the air around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me/come scream with me about fictional men on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)


	9. Dante x Reader: Survival Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You and Dante decide to play a little Resident Evil.
> 
> Also posted to my tumblr!
> 
> Rating for this chapter: T

“Dante.... _Dante_ , I’m scared,” you said nervously, directing the character on the tv screen around a corner. Luckily this one was empty, and you let out a shaky sigh of relief.

You had managed to survive the game so far, using all of your stock of green herbs, as Leon S. Kennedy was apparently quite a tasty treat for the undead.

You glanced over at Dante, who was sitting next to you on the sofa, a smug look on his face. He caught your eye, raising an eyebrow in amusement. “Why are you looking at me like that? Something’s about to happen, isn’t it?” you asked, flicking your gaze back and forth between the screen and Dante. He shrugged, not giving you any hint of what was to come, the asshole.

You turned another corner and were faced with the helicopter that had crashed into the side of the Raccoon City Police Department. At least it wasn’t on fire anymore, you having made Leon suffer a few zombie bites to drench the flames with water just minutes prior.

“So how am I supposed to get past this-?” you asked, tilting your head to the side. Suddenly, though, your question was answered.

“What the hell!?” both you and your video game counterpart exclaimed simultaneously, as the helicopter was lifted off of the floor and tossed out of the hole it made on the way in by a very large, sharply dressed behemoth of a creature.

You lined up the shot and fired a couple times, but he kept coming, undeterred by the three bullets in his face. You did manage to knock his hat off, but something told you that wasn’t exactly going to help your situation. “Dante! Dante, what do I do!?! Help me!”

Dante, meanwhile, was cackling beside you and being of absolutely no help. You emptied the clip, pushing hard on the joystick as you tried to make Leon walk backwards.

“You, ha, you have to run! You can’t kill him, sweet cheeks,” Dante replied between laughs.

“Oh, now he tells me!” you lamented, at last trying to turn around and escape, but a big meaty hand grabbed poor Leon by the head, lifting him straight up off the ground. You made a strained noise, preparing yourself for yet another creative death for the rookie cop.

You cringed at the sound of the poor boy’s head being crushed, red dripping down his shoulders. Sighing, you looked annoyedly at the “YOU ARE DEAD” screen, mocking you for your failure.

“He crushed poor Leon’s head, Dante. Why would he do that?” you asked, trying to look pathetic.

Dante hooked his arm around your shoulder, pulling you in for a side hug. “Aw, it’s okay, you can just reload,” he offered.

“Oh, no. I am done with this for now,” you said with a chuckle. “I am gonna have _so many_ nightmares about Mr. Dapper Horrifying Man.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe from the Tyrant,” Dante said, grabbing the controller from your hands and reloading your last save.

“Oh, so that’s what it’s called. Fitting,” you commented, sparing a glance at the clock on the wall. Nearly midnight. “All right, I’m gonna head off to bed... goodnight.”

“‘Night, [Y/N],” Dante replied, navigating Leon through the police station with ease.

-:- -:- -:-

You couldn’t sleep. Every time you closed your eyes you were running through the blood-covered halls of the RPD, chased by zombies or lickers or the Tyrant. Giving up, you rolled out of bed and made your way downstairs to the kitchen, a big glass of water in your future.

You leaned back against the counter, downing your glass in a few swallows. You placed the glass in the sink, about to head back upstairs when you heard a creak, followed by a low, grumbling noise.

Eyes wide, you looked into the dark main area, only the bronze glow of the jukebox visible in the blackness. “What the fuck was that?” you asked yourself quietly, squinting to try to cut through the dark.

Padding slowly over, you guided yourself along the wall until you found the light switch. You flicked it on, temporarily blinding yourself until your eyes got used to the fluorescence. Looking around, you saw nothing. The room was messy as usual, and Dante had left his empty beer bottles and pizza box on the coffee table.

Taking another look around, and satisfied that you were alone, you flipped the switch back off and headed for the stairs. Just as you stepped onto the first one, you heard the grumbling noise again, much closer than before.

Your entire body tensed, holding onto the railing with a white-knuckled grip. You took a deep breath, ready to book it up the stairs, but before you could, you felt two hands grab your waist, pulling you back into the darkness.

You screamed in surprise and horror, frantically batting at the thing holding you with your fists and feet, until you heard Dante’s distinctive laugh.

“... _Dante?_ ” you asked, the hands releasing you.

“Oh man, did I get you good,” the man replied, and a moment later, the lights flicked back on, bathing the two of you in yellowy light. You were shaking still, arms wrapping around yourself as you tried to maneuver your heart out of your throat.

You caught his eye, and his smile immediately faded when he saw the look on your face. “Oh, shit....” he said, striding over to you quickly. “You’re really scared, aren’t you?”

“Yes, you asshole!” you spat, rubbing at your forehead. “You fucking scared me!”

You felt Dante wrap his arms around you again, and you tried to push him away, weakly beating on his bare chest to let you go, but he was a warm, comfortable wall, and you soon let him hold you close, soothingly rubbing his palms up and down your back.

“Hey I’m... I’m sorry, I didn’t think I’d scare you that much,” he apologized, one hand making its way to the back of your head, gently stroking your hair.

“It’s... okay,” you said after a long moment, luxuriating in the feel of his hands on you. You pulled away, but Dante kept his hands on your waist, looking at you with an embarrassed smile.

“You really forgive me?” he asked, tucking your hair behind your ear. You nodded sleepily, the intense fear having sapped your energy. Dante leaned down to kiss your cheek gently, and your eyes fluttered shut, leaning on him a bit to hold you upright. His lips were soft, and you lamented when they left your skin.

His name left your lips in a whisper, and you cringed when you realized what you did. He chuckled softly, pressing another kiss to your cheek, followed by another, and another until he met the corner of your mouth. You opened your eyes, seeing his already fixed on you, bright and blue. Drawing your body even closer to his, he tilted your chin up and gave you a feather-light kiss on your lips, drawing away before you even really got to enjoy it.

You reached up to place a hand on his cheek, trying to ask him to kiss you again without words. Luckily, even Dante wasn’t that dense, and he graciously gave you what you wanted, pressing his mouth against yours more insistently.

He groaned in satisfaction against your lips, placing a hand at the back of your neck to keep you where he wanted. He licked at your bottom lip, entreating entrance, and you quickly allowed him access. He tasted faintly of minty toothpaste, a fleeting thought as he pressed his strong tongue against yours, exploring your needy mouth.

Your hands found purchase in his soft, silvery hair, and you pulled back from him to breathe, your eyes half lidded in a heady mixture of sleepiness and arousal.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep standing up,” Dante said, wrapping his arms tighter around your waist.

You smiled at him, leaning in to nuzzle against his neck. “I guess you’ll have to carry me back upstairs to bed,” you said in a low, husky voice, pressing your lips against his skin.

His hands crept down your back, spending an extra moment caressing over your rear before hoisting you up under your thighs and guiding your legs around his waist. You giggled, linking your arms behind his neck. “I didn’t think you’d be this agreeable to carrying me,” you commented as he made his way back to the stairs.

He barked out a laugh, squeezing your bottom as he ascended. “Whose bed do you think I’m taking you back to?” he asked and you sucked in a breath, his heated tone sending a tingle right to your center.

“Oh I hope it’s mine, your room is a mess,” you teased, ruffling his hair as he carried you to the second floor.

“Fine,” he conceded, gently kicking open the door to your room. “But I plan on making a whimpering mess out of you.”

“Dante, come _on_....” you replied, embarrassed. He dropped you unceremoniously onto your bed, crawling on top of you and nuzzling against your neck.

“You can call me Leon if you want,” he offered, a hand sliding underneath your shirt as you giggled, the Tyrant being the last thing on your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me/come scream with me about fictional men on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)


	10. Vergil x Reader: Touch-starved HC’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from my tumblr! 
> 
> “Hello! Can I request a touch starved Vergil needing his s/o to help relieve this ache? Can be either HC’s or a fic.”
> 
> Rating for this chapter: T

  * You weren’t expecting Vergil to be so sensitive to your nonchalant, gentle touches
  * The first time you noticed was when you touched his lower back to slip past him in the kitchen
  * He nearly gasped, arching away from your touch
  * When you asked if he was okay, he shrugged it off, grabbing his mug of tea and striding out of the room
  * Initially you thought that he didn’t like being touched, and you made a point to keep your hands to yourself
  * Until he cut himself while preparing dinner
  * You were sitting at the table, scanning the newspaper for any sort of demonic crimes, when you heard him curse, quickly moving over to the sink to rinse out the cut
  * You quickly ran upstairs to grab the bandages and disinfectant, insisting that he sit and let you dress his wound, despite his protests that he would heal up quickly
  * The cut was still oozing blood, albeit slowly, and you urged him to let you take care of it
  * He jerked away when you took his hand in yours, and you finally asked him if he doesn’t like to be touched, or if he just doesn’t like being touched by you
  * He hesitated to respond, but finally admitted that he craved your touch, but that it was unfamiliar and he wasn’t sure how to react
  * You gave him a soft smile, gently wrapping a bandage over the cut on his finger, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze when you were finished
  * You watched as he leaned into you, his body chasing the feel of your hands on him, skin to skin contact that he craved
  * Before you could stop yourself, you pulled him into an embrace, resting your chin on his shoulder, just holding him for a long moment 
  * You waited until you could feel his muscles relax, and he returned your embrace, holding you tightly 
  * Before you kissed him for the first time, you made sure to caress your fingertips down his jaw, tracing gently over his lips before meeting them with yours
  * He didn’t kiss you back at first, needing to make sure that you were really there, that you would stay with him
  * You smiled against his mouth when he did kiss you back, his hands pulling you so close to him that you could feel his heart beating against your chest
  * He would kiss your hands often after that, a silent plea to shower him with the affection he craved
  * You made sure to touch him as much as you could, despite Dante’s groans and fake vomiting noises
  * And when he took you to bed, he made sure to return each and every touch you had bestowed on him, memorizing your body beneath his hands
  * You quickly found out the touches that drove him wild; tugging on his hair when he’d go down on you, grabbing a handful of his pert behind when he’d be on top, gently caressing up and down the hollow of his spine as you held him to your chest in the afterglow. 
  * You got high off the low groan that would issue from deep in his chest every time you touched a sweet spot, and he would respond in kind, a bite to your shoulder or a long lick up the column of your neck, making you gasp and cling to him instead, completely drunk off of his touch
  * You loved giving him sweet touches as well, a gentle brush of your lips on his cheek, interlocking just your pinky fingers together, slipping your arm inside his coat to hook your hand around his waist, watching to see his eyes flutter shut and the gentle release of the breath he’d been holding
  * He’d open those lovely eyes of his and pull you close, whispering in your ear how much he loves you, how much you mean to him, and how very human you make him feel
  * He tells you he doesn’t deserve your affection, your sweet touches, your love, but he thanks you for giving them to him anyway
  * Grasping his face in your hands, you kiss his forehead, telling him that no one deserves them more than he does



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me/come scream with me about fictional men on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)


	11. V x Reader: Music Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request from my tumblr!
> 
> “DMC Crew goes to an outdoor music festival, V x Reader sneak away for some spicy alone time in their tent?”
> 
> Rating for this chapter: E

You felt V’s hands on you before the band had even left the stage, waving to the crowd at the end of their set. He’d been, well, _especially_ affectionate today, grabbing onto your hand, pressing soft kisses against your cheeks, giving a murderous look to any other festival goer who’d even glance in your direction.

“What’s gotten into you?” you asked, turning your head enough over your shoulder. V snaked his arms around your middle, kissing the sensitive spot below your ear that he knew you loved.

“I think perhaps I’ve gotten a... what is it...?” he paused, searching for the right words. “Contact high, I believe you called it?”

You giggled, feeling him press his hips against your rear, his hands coming dangerously close to cupping your breasts. You pushed them down, cheeks reddening with embarrassment, your core traitorously heating up as well. You turned to face him, brushing your fingers through his hair. His face was delightfully flushed, pupils wide and that smirk on his lips that you loved so much.

You felt bad for thinking of leaving Nico alone at the Festival, as she was the one who’d invited the two of you in the first place, but the way V’s fingertips were skimming along the waistband of your shorts was rapidly making your mind up for you.

Speaking of Nico, she pushed her way back to where the two of you were standing, beer in hand, and you quickly untangled yourself from V’s grasp, not missing his grin at your flushed state.

“Sorry, Nico, I’m not feeling that great, I think I’m gonna head back to the tent for a little, try to get rid of this headache,” you lied, rubbing the back of your hand over your forehead for added liar-effect. Nico looked at you, then at V, then back at you. Trying to hide a smile, she sipped at her beer, dismissing you with a wave of her perfectly manicured hand. You’d never understand how she kept her nail polish so perfect, considering her line of work.

V grabbed you hand, helping you through the throngs of people until you arrived back at your tent. It had been an ordeal to get the thing up, most of your time spent laughing at each other for being completely deficient at the basic task of putting up a tent. It was still standing, if a little lopsided, and you hurriedly crawled inside after removing your muddy shoes.

V was on you as soon as the door flap was zipped up behind you, his lips on your neck, feeling you up over top of your shirt.

“I’m so glad you lied to Nico,” he said, voice already hoarse with lust, “I couldn’t stand the way everyone was looking at you.”

“Oh, is that a little jealousy I’m sensing?” you asked as he pulled your shirt off over your head, tossing it into the corner of the tent.

“I’m sure you didn’t see those lascivious looks on their faces, imagining you squirming in pleasure beneath them, but that sight is just for me, isn’t it?” he purred, nipping at your neck. “Because you’re mine, aren’t you?”

You moaned at his touch, thumb brushing over your nipple through your thin lace bra. “Yes, I’m yours... and you’re _mine_ ,” you said, tugging at his hair to get him to kiss you properly. “I’m sure you didn’t see all the looks you were getting, either,” you added, feeling his slender fingers work at the clasp of your bra.

“Is that so?” he asked, kissing down to your sternum as he released your soft breasts, tossing your bra to the same corner as your shirt.

You nodded, watching him suck an already hardened nipple into his mouth, your back arching when you felt his teeth skim your bud. “Ah! Yes, so many women just s-staring at you with n-no shame,” you stuttered out as he moved to the other nipple.

“It seems you’ve caught a bit of jealousy too,” he commented, letting you pull his shirt off as well, baring his tattooed chest to you. “But don’t worry, I’ll show you just how jealous I can be.”

He kissed down your abdomen, wasting no time in ridding you of your shorts, cheekily pulling your panties down along with them. Leaning back, he took off his remaining clothing as well, your eyes immediately moving to his cock. You bit your lip, the thumping bass of another band mixed with the cheers and laughter of the festival goers outside your tent being the only noise.

You breathed his name, expecting him to crawl back up your body, capture your mouth with his as he spread you open for him on his fingers, but instead he slid his hands beneath your thighs, smirking as he lowered his head between them. You bit the meat of your thumb when his lips made contact with your sex, tongue sliding between your lips to find your swollen clit.

He put those full lips of his to good use, sucking on your bud until you arched your back, your thighs squeezing his head. You couldn’t keep your moans at bay any longer, sounds tumbling from your lips. This only seemed to spur him on, two of his long digits slipping into your heat, your slick letting him slide them in entirely. He caught your eye, watching your face contort in pleasure as he spread his fingers inside you, dragging them along your velvet walls, twisting and flexing and pushing you closer and closer to your peak.

You tugged at his hair, onyx strands sliding between your fingers, and you heard him groan, a gorgeous rumble in his chest, translated onto your quivering sex through his lips. You peaked, coming with a loud moan, body going boneless on the pile of sleeping bags you were laying on.

He grinned at you in satisfaction, licking your release off of his lips, lazily stroking himself as he fell forward to cage you in. You pulled his bottom lip into your mouth, sucking off the last remnants of yourself on it before twirling your tongue with his.

“Still jealous?” V asked, sliding his cock between your legs teasingly.

“No, but I’m sure anyone who was walking past the tent just now is,” you replied with a breathy laugh. He gave you a smile, a rare one that you savored, before kissing you gently, one hand on your neck, thumb brushing gently against your jaw.

“Please,” you begged, needy and over his teasing.

“How can I deny you?” he replied, nudging the head of his cock against your entrance.

“Ah.... _V_....” you whined as he pushed inside, all the way to the hilt in one thrust, tightness and pleasure and a twinge of pain that made your fingers scrabble against his inked back, pulling him as close to you as you could.

He didn’t give you any time to breathe, fucking you with powerful thrusts, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in, his breathless moans mixing with yours, filling the air. All you could do was go along for the ride, clenching your thighs against his hips as he gave you your pleasure and took his own.

He was kissing your neck, teeth scraping against your skin, his length reaching deep inside with each thrust, when you came again, eyes rolling back into your skull. His name was on your lips, calling it out over and over again, fucking you diligently through your climax.

You watched his face when you felt his hips stutter, nearing his peak as well. Face screwed up in pleasure, he came with a moan of your name, your heel digging into his ass to make sure all of his release stayed inside you.

You kissed him hard, feeling his cock still twitching against your walls, scratching your nails down his back. He kept his mouth on yours as he came down, mumbling praises against your lips.

He rolled off you as gently as he could, drawing you to his chest, not wanting to let you go just yet. You lay with him for a long moment, listening to the muffled sounds of the Festival still going on, your bodies covered with a thin sheen of sweat and sex.

He brushed your hair off your forehead, kissing you sweetly, and you sighed happily, eyes searching around for your clothing.

“We should probably get back to Nico, make sure she hasn’t drank her weight in beer,” you said with a laugh, grabbing your panties and sliding them back on. V seemed pretty content to just lay there, but a tickle to his side got him moving.

He grabbed your wrist when you started walking back to where Nico maybe still was, tilting up your chin and placing the softest, sweetest kiss on your lips. You leaned into him, only focusing on V, the wind tangling your hair together.

“All right, lover boy, let’s see how many girls Nico’s hit on so far,” you said, earning you another cute grin.

-:- -:- -:-

“Feeling better?” Nico asked with a knowing look, downing the last of her plastic cup.

“Yeah, stomachache’s all gone,” you replied, giving her a lame smile.

“I thought you had a headache,” she commented, crossing her arms over her chest. You blanched, clearing your throat as Nico burst into laughter, playfully punching your shoulder.

“Hey,” she continued, mouth by your ear, “don’t let me stop you from getting some!”

“Nico!” you yelped, embarrassment written on your features. She pulled you into a one-armed hug, bright laughter still ringing in your ear. You felt V on your other side, sliding his arm behind your back and pressing a soft kiss to your cheek.

The next band started to play, and you couldn’t be happier to be there with your friend and your boyfriend, the setting sun casting a soft orange glow on the fields.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me/come scream with me about fictional men on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)


	12. Dante x Reader: Pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was for J, the winner of my twitter followers giveaway! The request was for a Dante x Reader with some pining and smut. Hope you like!
> 
> Rating for this chapter: E  
> Tags: Vaginal Fingering/Sex, Light Overstimulation
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/189273707040/even-a-devil-may-drabble-dante-x-reader-part)!

You were so distracted at the thought of the silver-haired man that frequented your café that you didn’t realize he was standing in front of you until he waved a hand in front of your face. 

Dante was his name, you’d gotten used to writing it on his cup when he’d order hot chocolate or a drink that was more sugar and cream than coffee, despite the jeers from his (very intimidating) female friends that he sometimes brought with him. They seemed to actively dislike him most times they were in your shop, so you assumed they weren’t romantically involved with him. Not that it mattered, you’d sooner die of old age at the counter spending your days _thinking_ about him before you’d actually _do_ anything.

He’d saved your literal skin from a creature who was quite keen to relieve you of it one night a few months ago when you were on your way home. He waltzed into your shop the next morning, leaning on your counter and asking you what was good, and you were doomed, the crush blossoming in your chest whether you wanted it to or not. His eyes were so blue, crinkled a little as he smiled at you, a big, dopey smile that you’d have jumped off a cliff just to see it one more time.

When you asked him what he was doing at your shop, he claimed he had been in the neighborhood, but your questioning look had him admit he was checking to make sure you were all right. And also to let you know that your skin looked much better on you than it would have on that demon. 

You passed over his caramel latte and he slid his payment and his business card over the counter at you. You picked up the card, seeing a modern sans serif font embossed on a nice, heavy card stock. 

“My nephew made me get these,” he said and you nodded in understanding, committing the name “Devil May Cry” to memory. 

“He’s got good taste,” you replied, figuring there was no way a man who wore a bright red leather jacket and mud-stained motorcycle boots knew the difference between Helvetica and Futura. 

“Give me some credit, I did help you out, you know?” he said and you laughed, sliding his ten back over. 

“On the house,” you said, nodding at his drink. “And you can come back whenever you want, it’s the least I can do, since I am far too broke to pay you,” you said with a little shame, your relatively new business still operating in the red, just for now, you hoped. He’d flashed another charming smile at you, asking once more if you were okay before leaving with a little wave at you over his shoulder. 

You came out of your pleasant memory, smoothing your apron over your thighs. Dante was alone today, and he sidled up to you like he owned the place. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” he greeted, looking attractive as usual. 

“‘Morning, Dante,” you replied, getting your fill of his face. “What’ll you have today?” 

“I think I’ll go with your famous hot cocoa,” he replied. “And you know you can start charging me for these again, I think I’ve taken full advantage of your kindness by now.”

You shook your head, “No way, you saved my life, you never have to pay.” 

“If you’re sure....” he trailed off, allowing you the time to retract your earlier statement, but you just smiled at him. “Make it a large, then,” he added and you laughed, shaking your head. 

You made his drink, pushing it over the counter towards him. He looked a little different today, no customary dusting of stubble on his chin or cheeks, and his hair was looking very soft and tidy. 

“Did you get a haircut? Didn’t realize you cleaned up so nicely,” you commented, reaching out to brush your fingers through it. You blanched, realizing how intimate of a gesture it was, and quickly retracted your hand, hoping you weren’t blushing. 

Dante seemed unfazed, taking a sip of the molten chocolate before replying. “I did, Lady said I was starting to look like a discount Santa.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, imagining Dante giving out swords and .45 caliber handguns instead of toys. “Is Lady the intimidating brunette or the intimidating blonde?” you asked, rubbing at the back of your neck. 

“Brunette,” he said with a chuckle. “She’ll be happy you think she’s intimidating, I’ll have to pass on the compliment.”

“Oh, please don’t,” you groaned, definitely blushing now. 

He graced you with another smile, tucking those soft locks of his behind his ear. “I’ve gotta get going, but thanks for this,” he said, holding up his to-go cup. “I’ll see you around, sunshine.”

You waved him off, a little sad to see him go. You assumed he had demons to eviscerate, so you weren’t too upset, at least until you left the cafe for the day, your night manager taking over at 5, and you went back to your empty apartment. 

You pulled the business card off of your refrigerator where it had been for months, since Dante gave it to you. You read over the address, punching it into your gps app to see that it was only a twenty minute walk away. 

You were sick of fantasizing about him, pining away like a lovesick teenager. You grabbed your coat and keys and were out the door before you could stop yourself. You tried to think of an excuse of why you were there the entire walk, but your mind just kept producing unhelpful thoughts about how soft his hair was, and how you wondered if his skin was that soft, and how badly you wanted to touch him. 

It was nearly dark by the time you arrived, neon red sign above an impressively huge door letting you know you were at the right place. Before you let your nerves get the better of you, you pushed open the door and stepped inside, surprised at how comfortable and homey the inside was. Dante was at a large desk towards the back of the room, feet up on the wood as he spoke to someone on the phone. His eyes immediately darted to you when you walked in, and he quickly ended the call, cocking his head at you.

“Hey, sunshine, did something happen?” he asked, standing up and walking toward you. You shook your head, words failing you as you still hadn’t come up with a good excuse. 

“Ah, you’re finally coming to collect on my debt?” he joked and you stifled a laugh, biting your lip. 

“Dante,” you said softly, feeling him come closer to you. 

“Seriously, are you okay? Are you in danger?” he asked with an equal softness, and he was so, so close. You swore you could feel heat coming off of him, and a sweet, gentle scent of lavender. 

You shook your head, unable to do anything other than press your lips against his. Your hands found their way into his hair, luxuriating in the softness of it. He kissed you back gently, his mouth nearly as soft as his hair. You pulled away from him, immediately meeting the turquoise pools of his eyes, not giving anything away as to what he was thinking. 

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting that,” he said after a horribly long moment. You stuttered out an apology, realizing the grave mistake you’d made. You wanted to turn around and book it clean out of there, out of town entirely, but Dante’s gaze kept you rooted to the spot. “I figured you’d take me out on a date first.”

“I’m pretty sure we’ve gone on about thirty coffee dates,” you mumbled, earning you a laugh from Dante, bright and charming. 

“I guess I owe you another twenty-nine kisses, then, don’t I?” he said, and you felt his hands on your hips as he kissed you, more hunger behind this one as he pressed insistently against you. Kissing him was so much better than you’d imagined (and you’d spent _plenty_ of time imagining), heated and sweet at the same time, passionate and gentle. 

You eagerly parted your lips when his tongue prodded at the seam, winding yours with his. He groaned deep in his chest as he pulled you close to him, his hands creeping down over your rear to caress and squeeze there. You made a pleasure noise, and he pulled away briefly to look at you. The heat from his kiss had travelled to his eyes, the blue now intense and stormy instead of calm. You nodded, just enough for him to smirk at you, grabbing your hand to pull you towards the stairs. 

You had no time to look around Dante’s room, as you were quickly distracted by his hands, undressing you and himself quickly but reverently, caressing over each new piece of flushed skin revealed to him. 

You felt warm and oddly safe when he pressed his bare body down on top of yours on his bed, capturing your lips once more. One of his hands came to your breast, thumbing over your already hard nipple as he caressed the supple flesh. You drug your nails down his back, feeling his cock twitch against your thigh, hot and hard. He licked a stripe up your neck, right over your rapid pulse, pulling your earlobe between his lips to bite down. You gasped, breathing out his name as he slid down your body to lavish your chest with attention. 

You couldn’t focus on what he was doing, just the feeling; warm, wet, soft. Every touch of his fingers or lips on your skin was heavenly, and you pulled his head back up to yours to taste that heaven on your tongue. 

He drug a hand down your belly, sliding between your thighs and your hips bucked, rough fingertips grazing your clit as they tracked downwards to your entrance, wet with desire. Dante busied your mouth with his as he pressed one finger gently inside, stroking against your hot walls. Your legs spread wider as he massaged your insides, a second finger joining the first, long and thick and perfect. 

You saw his nostrils flare as he scissored inside you, the scent of your sex intoxicating to the demon hunter. He moved to straddle you again, fingers freeing themselves from your core, and you watched with interest as Dante’s tongue wrapped around his digits, sucking your arousal off of them as if it was nectar of the gods. 

“Please,” you whined, pulling him to kiss you again, to taste yourself on his tongue. A quick moment to line up with your entrance and you felt him start to push inside, your head falling back onto his pillows. You moaned with every little push, every bit of him stretching you out, hearing Dante’s heady groan as he bottomed out. 

“You feel so good,” you mumbled, and he made a noise of assent, kissing you softly. 

“I haven’t even started yet, sunshine,” he replied, cocky as ever and you couldn’t help but smile.

“Why don’t you show me what you can do then?” you teased, mouth by his ear. You darted out your tongue to trace the shell of his ear, delighting in the shiver you felt go through his body. His hand gripped onto your hip as he pulled out, slamming back inside with such force you choked on your breath.

“Don’t tease me if you aren’t ready for me to tease back,” he said, low and dangerous, arousal shooting right where Dante’s cock was buried. You could only cling to him as he worked you over, every thrust hard and precise to have to gasping and moaning every time his hips met yours. You wrapped your legs around him, digging your fingernails into the stiff muscle of his shoulders. 

Dante pulled out and you whined, missing the comfort of his body above yours. “Hold your horses,” he said, lifting up your leg to rest the back of your heel on his shoulder. He slid back inside, his upright posture making his cock rub against the roof of your cunt, and your eyes rolled back, lips parting. You moaned out his name, fisting the sheets to ground yourself. He leaned forward just a little, the stretch of your hamstring making your toes point as he claimed you. 

He wanted to watch you fall apart, letting his thumb lazily trace circles and figure eights over your clit, ramping up in pressure and intensity as he felt you tense around him in anticipation of your climax. 

“That’s it, sunshine. Almost there,” Dante said and you nearly came just at the sound of him saying your nickname in that breathy, deep voice. A pointed thrust and the perfect rub of your clit and you were past the point of no return. 

“ _Dante!_ ” you cried, feeling as if you were going to rip his sheets with his hard you were gripping them, completely overwhelmed with bliss. You heard Dante curse, your cunt clenching around his cock as he kept thrusting, every push inside prolonging your pleasure. 

He was still rubbing your clit, hard and uncoordinated as his thrusts started to match, and you were fixed on his face, eyes closed and mouth mumbling praises as he neared his end. The overstimulation was nearly too much, your body so sensitive from your orgasm, but Dante didn’t let up, circling over your nub so rapidly that you felt your core clench again, fingers and toes going nearly numb as you climaxed. Dante found his peak at the same time, releasing inside you, cock buried as deep as it could go. 

You reached for him shamelessly, and he gently set your leg back down on the mattress before he leaned down for a soft kiss. He rolled onto his back, pulling you with him, and you rested your head on his chest. 

He was stroking your arm, your skin a little sweaty and a lot warm. He turned to look at you, a soft smile on his lips before he kissed your cheek. 

“You wanna stay the night?” Dante asked, stretching his arms above his head. 

“Yeah,” you replied, wanting nothing more. “I hope you’ve got coffee for me in the morning.”

Dante hummed in assent, pulling you close. “But yours is so much better.” You rolled your eyes, content to let Dante shower you with affection. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> Discord: copper_wasp#1545


	13. Smutty Alphabet: Dante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had scrolled past a few of these for a couple BNHA characters on tumblr and figured I'd hop on the bandwagon with my favorite devil hunter!
> 
> Rating for this chapter: E (Pretty sure you figured that out from "smutty alphabet")
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/189274071840/smutty-alphabet-for-dante-son-of-sparda)!

Smutty Alphabet For: Dante, Son of Sparda, The Legendary Dumbass

* * *

**A - Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**  
Dante is very caring after sex; he’ll wipe you clean, cradle your sated body against his chest and caress your back until you fall asleep in his arms. If you aren’t tired, he’ll run a bath, getting into the tiny tub with you because he loves the pleasured sighs he gets when he washes your hair. 

**B - Body Part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**  
His hands; they wield his weapons with skill and finesse, allowing him to dispatch hell spawn with a flick of the wrist, as well as being gentle enough to make you mewl, moan, and gasp out his name. His hands can turn you into putty, caressing and stroking and teasing you so perfectly. 

Dante is definitely a boob guy, so physically that’s his favorite body part on his partner. Big, small, real, fake, he doesn’t care, a boob is a boob and they are all fantastic. 

**C - Cum (Anything to do with cum)**  
It doesn’t matter where, Dante loves it all - coming in you, on you, around you, anywhere you want it, he’s happy to oblige. He definitely prefers to come inside your warmth, some macho part of his brain that stays hidden most of the time whispering to him that doing so makes you his, thats he’s claimed you.

But if he comes on your stomach, and watches you dip your fingers into it, pressing them between your lips and sucking them clean, he goes fucking feral, cock hardening again in record time, ready to fuck you silly again. 

**D - Dirty Secret**  
He would love to work at a strip club, even if just for a day, see all those women and men in awe as he twirled around the pole. 

**E - Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**  
Dante has had a couple partners, but despite his apparent cockiness, he was nervous the first time with you. He also tries to keep an open mind, and lets you tell him what you like, whether verbally or not, and he adds any new techniques that you like to his repertoire. 

**F - Favorite Position**  
Dante doesn’t have a particular favorite, they’re all amazing, and mostly he’s just incredibly stoked on the fact that you’re having sex with him. He surprisingly does have a soft spot for missionary, loving to look in your eyes and watch your face contort in the pleasure that he’s giving you. 

**G - Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc?)**  
Dante is the definition of a goofball, so giggles and joking come standard with sex. Bad puns, embarrassing dirty talk, nothing is off limits, but there’s something so hot about hearing his laugh devolve into a growl, moaning as he sinks his teeth into your tender flesh, getting very serious as he drives you to your release. 

**H - Hot Spots (A place that drives them crazy when touched)**  
Dante loves having his hair pulled, especially if he’s between your thighs. The tingly pressure, plus the feel of your fingers woven into his locks makes him all the more hungry for you. 

**I - Intimacy (How are they in the moment, romantically?)**  
Dante is shy about voicing his more intimate thoughts out loud, but he definitely shows it with his actions. A sweet kiss as you’re coming down from your climax, lacing his fingers with yours and squeezing so tight, or looking deeply into your eyes as he holds you against his chest in the afterglow, nuzzling his nose against yours. 

**J - Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**  
Dante doesn’t jerk off too often, especially when you’re just a phone call away. But when he does, he can’t help but let his thoughts drift to you, how much better it would feel if it was your long fingers wrapped around his length instead, stroking him to completion. (And maybe if you were feeling generous, you’d let him finish in your pretty little mouth.) 

**K - Kink (One or more of their kinks)**  
It might be pretty mild, but he does love giving you a good spanking. Add in a little role play and he’s set. 

**L - Location (Favorite places to do the do)**  
He prefers his bed, because it smells like him, and when you’ve finished, you smell like him too. He also likes fucking you on the sofa, or bent over the kitchen table, or in the shower, especially after you just finished washing and will need to wash again by the time he’s finished with you. 

**M - Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going?)**  
Anything. Everything. You could stand in front of him, decked out in your most expensive lingerie, or you could be shoveling ice cream into your mouth on the sofa, wearing one of his huge t-shirts, and he’d be rock hard in seconds. 

He favorite thing that gets him going though, is when you start to kiss him, your hands drifting down his chest and abdomen, teasingly brushing over his crotch before you stand up, smirking at him. He loves to be teased, and the thrill of catching you, teasing you back, edging you and himself, makes the finale so much more satisfying. 

**N - No (Something they won’t do, turn offs)**  
Anything without your blatant, voiced consent. He’s got an open mind, so if you suggest something you’d like to try, he will do his best to be GGG about it. He respects you, and wants your respect in return, and to him that means consent above all else. 

**O - Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**  
Definitely prefers receiving, but isn’t shy or stingy about giving. There’s just something about seeing your pretty lips wrapped around his cock, looking up at him with those gorgeous hazy eyes of yours. 

**P - Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**  
Dante can be either, depending on the mood, or your request. He definitely gets off on you asking him for more, or begging him to go harder, but also is partial to a nice, gentle session of morning sex when you’re both still drowsy from waking up, or sweet, comforting sex to cheer you up after a bad day. 

**Q - Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc)**  
Not his favorite, but not opposed. He wants to make sure that both of you are thoroughly satisfied, and whether that takes five mintues or thirty, he’s game. 

**R - Risk (Are they game to experiment? Do they take risks, etc?)**  
Dante is definitely keen to experiment, again as long as everything is consensual every step of the way. 

**S - Stamina (How many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)**  
He’s a goddamn half-demon, the man has no quit. He’ll go as long as you need, baby. 

**T - Toys (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or on themselves?)**  
Loves to use toys on you, but only if you reassure him that the real thing is better; he’s still got an ego to protect. Will gladly go shopping with you, especially when you introduce him to couple toys and other wearables that benefit the both of you in the bedroom. 

**U - Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**  
Dante is a Grade-A, Certified Tease, and will edge you until you beg. Not always, but he loves the reward of your breathy voice pleading with him to give you your release. 

**V - Volume (How loud are they? What sounds do they make?)**  
He’s loud. With both his dirty talk and his moans and groans. If there’s someone sleeping in the room next to yours, they’re going to know exactly what’s going on. 

**W - Wild Card (Random headcanon for the character of your choice)** Dante would love to see you in a schoolgirl outfit, as he plays the teacher. Bending you over his desk to punish you for never paying attention in class. Having you blow him under his desk - he gets hard just thinking about it.

 **X - X-Ray (Whats going on under those clothes)**  
Body of a god, hot as hell (literally and figuratively). He’s got so many muscles and he will gladly let you touch each one of them. 

Dante’s big. No denying it. Above average length and satisfyingly thick, stuffing you full every time you fuck. 

**Y - Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**  
Above average, but not insane. Will keep you thoroughly fucked on demand. 

**Z - ZZZ (How quickly do they fall asleep afterwards?)**  
Unless his stamina is completely shot, he’s usually really good about staying awake at least until you fall asleep. He enjoys taking care of you afterwards, especially if you decided to go the rough route, and will gladly tend to your post-coital needs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you agree? Disagree? Let me know!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> Discord: copper_wasp#1545


	14. Vergil x Reader: Body Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another request, this time for Drusoona, who won my tumblr followers giveaway!
> 
> The request was for Vergil x Reader doing some body painting, leading to some nice, spicy smut 🌶🌶🌶
> 
> Rating for this chapter: E  
> Tags: Just some dirty talk
> 
> Hope you like!

You tensed at the first drag of the paintbrush over your bare skin. The paint was cold where Vergil trailed down your arm, giving you a stripe of bright pink from your shoulder to your wrist. You really didn’t think that Vergil would take to this idea of yours, it being far outside anything you’d experimented with in the bedroom before. 

You had bought the supplies before you’d talked to him about it, and you nearly exploded in anticipation when he nearly immediately agreed to give it a try. You guessed that the idea of painting each other’s bodies wasn’t that far outside of Vergil’s interests, considering he practically worshipped yours (and never failed to express that sentiment to you). From the look in his eyes as he traced a matching stripe down your other arm, you could tell he was already enjoying himself. 

The two of you were sitting on a white sheet in your bedroom, surrounded by paintbrushes of varying size and shape, and as many colors of body-safe paint you could find, a veritable rainbow on the floor.

Picking up the container of green paint, you dipped a large filbert into it, swirling the brush over Vergil’s chest. He tensed a bit at the coolness as you had, relaxing into your touch as it warmed up on his skin. 

“Thank you for letting me do this,” you said, switching to blue paint to cover the rest of his chest. “I was a little nervous to ask you....” You bit your lip at your admission, looking into Vergil’s eyes when you felt him tilt up your chin. 

“I should be thanking you,” he said, voice velvet as he leaned in to give you a soft kiss. “You’ve given me the perfect excuse to gaze at your gorgeous body.”

You flushed, tipping a paint can over and onto the sheet. You laughed, trying to mask your embarrassment, scooping as much of the paint back into its container as you could. You were about to wipe off your hand, but decided that the orange paint would look far better on Vergil than wasted on the sheet. You raised your hand, placing it on the side of his neck and dragging it down and over his muscled shoulder, making sure to squeeze his bicep as you spread the bright color over him. 

“Ooh, I like this method of application much better,” you purred, adding an orange handprint to his side, right over his defined obliques. 

“I too prefer hands-on,” he replied and you gave him a wide-eyed look, his banter absolutely on point this evening. Ditching the paintbrush, he went for the red, dipping his long fingers into the paint and trailing them down your chest, over your sternum, and down to your navel, before removing his hand. You released your breath, sighing that he didn’t choose to go lower, and you saw him smirk. 

The two of you spent the next few minutes thoroughly covering your bodies with paint, Vergil adding more pink to your hips and thighs, while you painted his stomach blue (he really _did_ look good in blue). You couldn’t help the little moan that escaped from your parted lips when his green hands caressed your breasts, just the right amount of pressure to have your arousal spark to life low in your belly. 

Vergil licked his lips, his hands caressing down your sides, paint on your skin marbling together. You grabbed the black paint, asking your lover to hold still. Three swipes on each cheek and a dot to the tip of his nose and you giggled at your masterpiece. 

“Did you just give me whiskers?” he asked, trying to sit up enough to see himself in the mirror. 

“You’re a very cute kitty, Vergil,” you replied, dragging your hands down his chest, black tracks cutting through the blue and green that was there already.

Vergil looked at you with stormcloud eyes, and you barely registered his hands on your sides before you were on your back, your painted lover straddling you. He leaned his head down, lips just too far away for you to kiss, a low chuckle filling your ears.

He raised a single finger, dragging it down your skin from your hairline to the tip of your nose, before smearing more paint over your cheeks. His touch was hot, slick fire where the pad of his finger touched you, and the ache in your core was making itself more prominent, a throb that could only be soothed by the hardening length pressing against your inner thigh. 

“I think you’ve teased me enough,” Vergil said, breath hot against your lips before he connected them, his kiss already ravenous. Your hands went to his neck, smearing the paint, wet and warm beneath your fingers.

Vergil let his weight settle on top of you, the slide of your bodies something strange and heavenly at the same time. His cock rubbed at your folds, coating his length in your slick. He thumbed over your nipples, pebbled and stiff, and you let out a choked gasp, feeling his teeth on your earlobe. Vergil was a biter, loving to lavish your neck and shoulders with little bites, each one sending a chill through your body. 

You grabbed at his ass when he bit harder at the gentle curve of your neck into your shoulder, wishing he was inside you already. You couldn’t see it, but you knew there’s be a little circle of teeth marks on your skin, a little visual reminder that you were his. 

Vergil was seemingly content to let you buck against him, desperate in your movements to have him enter you, keeping himself just out of reach. 

“Haven’t you teased _me_ enough now?” you whined, capturing his lips once again. He smiled against your mouth, grinding his hips down on you until you moaned, loud and needy. 

“Tell me what you want, my love,” he said, his tone low and hot. 

“I want you to fuck me,” you answered without pause, scratching your nails down his back. “Please... I need you inside me....”

Vergil pulled back to look at you, face red with paint and embarrassed need, practically gnawing on your bottom lip as he teased you, head of his cock nudging against your clit, but too softly for you to gain any intense pleasure.

“You need me to fuck you?” he asked, and you blushed harder - the man rarely cursed, and hearing him say it as he teased your folds, pupils blown out with lust was almost too much. You nodded, words failing you as you looked at your lover. You cupped his face, thumbs smearing his whiskers, transforming him into something far more feral, more wild and you surged forward, claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss, a fight for dominance. 

“ _Fuck me,_ ” you growled, biting his lip hard and the band snapped, Vergil’s restraint gone. His cock found home, sheathing itself inside you in one thrust, your mouth falling open, the back of your head clunking against the floor. 

He gave you no time to breathe, every hurried thrust into your core tearing a moan from your throat. You gripped onto him tightly, thighs squeezing his hips, your entire body taut to keep friction despite the slippery paint working against you. His name was on your lips, breathy as he pistoned in and out, his ragged breath in your ear. 

He kissed you, sloppy and uncoordinated as he tried to swallow your moans, wanting them all for himself. Rolling onto his back, he held onto you tightly to make sure your gorgeous cunt stayed wrapped around his cock, helping you sit up to ride him. 

You ground down as hard as you could, throbbing clit finally getting the stimulation you craved. Vergil caressed your torso, from your hips up to your breasts and back down again, his thumb eagerly finding your clit to drive you quickly to bliss. 

“[Y/N], look at me,” Vergil said, and you opened your closed eyes to meet his. “Don’t look away... I want you to look at me when you come.” You didn’t even think of disobeying, knowing there’d be punishment if you did.

You kept your eyes locked on Vergil, hips moving frantically as you took your pleasure, your hands on his chest and his thumb rolling perfect circles over your pearl. Every move of your hips brought you closer and closer until stars burst in front of your eyes, the free fall of your orgasm sublime. You cried out, mouth dropping open as your body shook, the force of your climax almost completely overloading your nerves. 

Vergil’s hands moved to your hips, keeping them rocking against him, making sure you pulled all the pleasure you could from him. There was no greater pride for him than having you come with his cock seated as far inside you as it could be, allowing you to willingly use him. 

You weakly stuttered his name, body feeling weak and sated, and he gently pulled you to his chest again, rolling you back onto your back to allow you to rest. He kept his body close to yours, a near purr coming from his throat as your hands lazily traced shapes over his back. 

He fucked into your still twitching cunt, and you angled your hips to allow him to drive deeper. You urged him to kiss you, which he did with gusto, licking into your mouth. You watched as his eyes closed, knowing he was close, continuing to kiss him. You wanted to taste his release, swallow the deep moan from his mouth as he came inside you. 

Your desire was granted, a final slam of Vergil’s hips against yours as he came, moaning into your mouth. You pressed your heels against his ass, making sure to get every last spurt of come inside you, milking him dry. 

Both of you breathing heavy, Vergil lifted himself off of you, sitting back on his heels. You already missed his cock, but knowing his come was inside you gave you a weird comfort. You drug your gaze down his chest, the paint starting to dry on his skin. 

“Hah, Vergil,” you began, trying to calm your rapid breathing. “We made purple.” You watched as he looked down at your stomach, the pink and blue you had been wearing combining to a lovely violet. 

“So we did,” he replied, laying next to you on his side. He pulled you into an embrace, hands roving over your skin, undoubtedly mixing even more colors. He found one spot on your forehead that wasn’t covered in paint, pressing his lips against it sweetly. You obviously enjoyed sex with Vergil, but you enjoyed the sweet cuddles with him afterwards almost as much. He had an innate ability to make you feel safe, regardless of the circumstance. 

“Would you like to shower with me?” you asked, the drying paint starting to itch a little. You gave him a soft kiss, nuzzling your nose against his, still smudged with black paint. 

“Do you really need to ask me that?” he replied, sliding a hand down to your supple behind to squeeze a healthy handful of your flesh. You giggled, extracting yourself from his sticky grip. 

You stood and stretched your arms over your head, Vergil coming up behind you and wrapping his around your middle. He kissed the back of your neck, your hair already tied up and out of the way, and you felt a delightful shiver travel down your spine. You covered his arms with yours, turning your head in a silent plea for another proper kiss. He complied, turning your body to face him. He pressed a hand against your lower back and you graciously stepped into his embrace, your hands finding purchase on his shoulders as he kissed you. 

Vergil’s kiss was getting heated again and you smirked, pulling away from him to strut towards the bathroom. 

“Come on Vergil, if you’re a good boy I’ll let you clean me up,” you teased, looking over your shoulder. 

“Unfortunately I think you’re about to get a little more dirty,” he replied, very blatantly looking you up and down. You skipped the rest of the way to the bathroom, your lover hot on your heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> Discord: copper_wasp#1545


	15. Smutty Alphabet: Vergil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers - I'm back! Taking a few months off from posting really helped my mental health, but I sure as heck did miss writing. I hope this makes up for my absence!
> 
> Rating for this Chapter: E
> 
> -:-
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/190525055685/even-a-devil-may-drabble-smutty-alphabet-for)!

Smutty Alphabet For: Vergil, Son of Sparda, The Alpha and the Omega

* * *

**A - Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**  
Vergil worships you both during and after sex; he’ll stroke your hair and pepper soft kisses over your flushed cheeks before cleaning you up. If you try to get out of bed, he scolds you, demanding that you stay put and let him take care of you. 

**B - Body Part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**  
His arms; lithe and strong, lean muscle wrapped around bone - they can cause so much destruction and hurt, but they can also hold you, pull you close to him if you wake up gasping, still in the grip of a nightmare. He loves feeling your palms trace up them, your fingers curling over his shoulders as you stand on tiptoe to kiss him.

Vergil loves his partner’s eyes. He loves looking into them, seeing how they squint when you smile, narrow when you challenge him, water when he spills his emotions to you, and of course, roll back when he drives you to your release. 

**C - Cum (Anything to do with cum)**  
Vergil definitely prefers to leave himself inside you, thick release coating your warm cunt. He was the most excited when you said he didn’t have to wear a condom anymore, the mere thought of being able to come inside enough to make him ravenous for you. 

**D - Dirty Secret**  
He’s a bit of a voyeur; he loves to watch you dress after sex, watching your hands pull your clothing down over your body. 

He’s nervous to bring it up, but he’d love to watch you pleasure yourself, delicate fingers stroking the places that make you moan, lost in bliss as he stood there, unaware of his presence. 

**E - Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**  
Vergil’s experience level is low, but the man is a natural at making love. He’s also very good with taking direction, and the things he remembers you like, regardless of how seemingly insignificant, always sends you in the best way. 

**F - Favorite Position**  
Missionary, for sure. He loves being able to envelop you, let his weight settle atop your body, overloading your every sense with _him_. He also likes that he can see your face, watch it contort in pleasure, your pupils blown out when you squeeze around him, taking every bit of pleasure you can. 

Though he also doesn’t discount a good ride, fascinated with your bouncing breasts as you grind yourself against him, thighs gripping his hips to keep yourself upright. 

**G - Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc?)**  
Serious boy is _serious_. Even Vergil’s dirty talk is serious - but that doesn’t stop it from being the goddamn hottest thing you’ve ever heard. 

**H - Hot Spots (A place that drives them crazy when touched)**  
His neck, for sure. Feeling the soft pads of your fingers trace over the most vulnerable part of his body makes his heart beat so much faster. And then faster still knowing you can feel it thumping beneath your touch. 

**I - Intimacy (How are they in the moment, romantically?)**  
Vergil always makes sure you know how loved you are. He sings your praises so often you almost flush, turning your head away, unable to hold his gaze when he says such things. But he’ll gently turn your head back to face him, continuing to whisper words of love against your lips, punctuating each sentiment with a soft kiss. 

**J - Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**  
Vergil doesn’t jerk off too often. He’d much rather wait the extra ten minutes for him to get to your place so he can fuck you silly. After all, why would he touch himself when he knows you’d so willingly take on the task? 

**K - Kink (One or more of their kinks)**  
One word - bondage. Vergil loves having you trussed up like a present, ready for him to unwrap, or tease. He was pleasantly surprised with how quickly you agreed to his ask, and the reason for your eagerness became clear when he tore the most sinful noises from your throat, interspersed with pleas for more. He’d never exercised as much self control as he did that night, wanting to take you over and over, but resisting, preferring to edge and tease and have you beg for him so much more. 

**L - Location (Favorite places to do the do)**  
Vergil feels the most comfortable in a bed with you; there are no limits to the positions you can try, no one to interrupt, nothing that could change the charged atmosphere between you. Now, that one night in the backseat of your car when you’d pulled over to wait for a snow squall to pass, that was quite an interesting change of scenery. Or when you’d convinced him to take you from behind while you were bent over Dante’s desk, that was something he’d never forget. 

**M - Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going?)**  
Vergil prefers the chase. Especially when you initiate it with sly touches and dirty quips whispered in his ear in public. He loves when you rile him up, even when you understand the _punishment_ you’ll receive when he finally has you in his grasp. 

**N - No (Something they won’t do, turn offs)**  
Anything you don’t want to do. He knows that “no” is non-negotiable, and he respects you too much to do anything other than stop. 

**O - Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**  
Giving, giving, _giving_. Your taste, your scent, the way your thighs tense against his head and your fingers weave into his hair, all of it drives him wild. 

**P - Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual?)**  
Vergil will do either; he’s good at reading your mood, or if you tell him what you’d like, he will gladly comply. It doesn’t matter if it’s slow and steady or he’s fucking you into the mattress, he’s honored every time you choose him. 

**Q - Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc)**  
Not his thing. When he has you, he wants to take his time. 

**R - Risk (Are they game to experiment? Do they take risks, etc?)**  
Vergil is absolutely game to experiment. He’s pretty nonjudgmental when it comes to matters of sex, and would definitely be up for anything new within reason. He might also have some ideas of his own that he’d like to try, and they might involve a blindfold, a crop, and some absolutely filthy dirty talk. 

**S - Stamina (How many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)**  
Vergil can literally go for hours. Be careful not to tease him about his stamina, else you may also find yourself going for hours. There’s something he loves about hearing your breathy, overstimulated moans as he pulls orgasm after orgasm out of you and filling you up with his own release. 

**T - Toys (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or on themselves?)**  
He will often use toys as an enhancement to your lovemaking. Vergil prefers to be the one using them on you, watching you squirm under a vibrator or how your back arches when he pushes a smooth, silicone plug into your ass. But he also loves when it’s just him, his hands... and his mouth. 

**U - Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**  
Vergil enjoys teasing, no doubt about it. Particularly when he’s got you at his mercy, toying with you until you beg; he loves the sound of your voice when you’re desperate, but even more so when he gives you what you desire. The buildup culminating into something that encompasses the both of you, peaking with a beautiful, breathless moan, that he’ll more often than not swallow right from your lips. 

**V - Volume (How loud are they? What sounds do they make?)**  
Vergil is usually quiet as he prefers to hear your lovely noises, but you like the challenge of getting him to groan and curse and have his voice join yours in a satisfied chorus. 

**W - Wild Card (Random headcanon for the character of your choice)**  
While Vergil does love being in charge, there is also a desire to be submissive. Once he got over himself enough to ask you to dominate him, you had him calling you ‘mistress’ in no time flat, begging you to let him come. 

**X - X-Ray (What’s going on under those clothes)**  
Vergil is slim, but his body is roped with lean muscle, and you love tracing over the soft dips between them. His long, lithe legs drive you absolutely wild, and it’s always a treat when he lets you wantonly rut yourself against his thigh. 

His cock matches the rest of him; long enough to reach your deepest spots, not too thick, and with a gentle upward curve, perfectly engineered to fit your body. The head is a bit wider than the shaft, a satisfying ‘pop’ when he pushes it past your entrance. 

**Y - Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**  
Average, but can always be convinced if you’d like him more often. Not that he doesn’t have spells where he craves you like no other, and ignores any other responsibilities to stay in bed with you for days. 

**Z - ZZZ (How quickly do they fall asleep afterwards?)**  
Vergil will never fall asleep before you do. He will bundle you in his arms, making his chest your pillow, and gently stroke your hair until he feels your breathing even out and your heartbeat slow. He’ll trace his gaze over your face, your eyelashes resting against your cheeks, lips parted just a little to allow your warm breath to escape. Having you fall asleep first also gives him time to think about how lucky he is to have you, how he nearly can’t believe that you chose him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you agree? Disagree? Let me know!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> Discord: copper_wasp#1545


	16. Dante x Reader: Snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this a couple weeks ago when I was feeling especially low. Cuddly Dante fluff always makes me feel better!
> 
> Rating for this chapter: G
> 
> -:-
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/190608092670/even-a-devil-may-drabble-dante-x-reader)!

“Dante, are you seriously not up yet?” you asked, walking back into the bedroom. The man in question was still sound asleep, the volume of your voice apparently being still too quiet to wake him. You walked over to his side of the bed, intent on rousing him from his slumber, but the peaceful, relaxed look on his face gave you pause. 

He was laying on his back, one arm bent and pinned beneath his head, the other stretched across your open half of the bed. You’d always been an early riser, and Dante was a bed hog, so it didn’t surprise you that he’d encroached upon your territory once you had left the cozy mattress. He’d kicked the covers off himself, as per usual, and you allowed your eyes to trace down his form, stopping for a long moment at the sliver of exposed skin where his soft cotton shirt had ridden up during the night. 

He was wearing the Christmas pajama pants you’d bought him last year, even though it was April, and your eyes flitted over the various cartoon reindeer that decorated the fabric. 

Dante made a soft, sleepy noise, and you refocused on his face, but he was still asleep, the even, regular rise and fall of his chest a comforting sight. You couldn’t help but smile at his parted lips, his dark eyelashes resting gently against his cheeks, and his hair tangled and flopped in all directions over his forehead. He needed a haircut badly, and you wondered briefly how much of a headache it would be to get him to go to the barbershop.

Dante shifted amidst your musings, just enough to make that teasing shirt of his ride up even more, and you rounded the foot of the bed, trying to carefully slide back in next to him. 

You let your hand trace over that bare skin, sliding it beneath the cotton to feel the peaks and valleys of his obliques, involuntarily flexing at your touch. You nuzzled into the curve of his neck, pulling in a deep breath of his scent, lavender and metal and something you could only describe as moonlight.

The arm that was splayed across your side of the bed moved to wrap around you, drawing your body against his. You looked up to meet Dante’s eyes, color of a frozen lake, a wry half-smile on your lips. 

“Hey there, sleepyhead,” you cooed, pressing a gentle kiss to his mouth. Dante grinned, his other arm extracting itself from behind his head to give your bicep a squeeze. You brushed his hair back, maneuvering your hand to caress his cheek. Dante leaned into it, his eyes closing again at your touch. 

“Hey there, early bird,” he replied, voice still foggy with sleep, and you let your fingertips wander down his neck, following his collarbone down to the dip in the center of his chest. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to wake you,” you said, but Dante didn’t reply right away, just pulled you tighter against him, his lips making contact with the top of your head.

“‘S’okay,” he murmured, “Not a bad way to wake up.”

You smiled against his chest before lifting your head to look at him. He had a wonderfully sleepy expression, eyes half-lidded and a small smile curving his lips. These moments were rare, the two of you being able to laze around; normally Dante would fall into bed after a job, still clothed and reeking of demon guts, only to wake up the next day with another task, not even bothering to change before he’d go out again. But today, this morning, Dante was clean and rested, and there were no demon sightings or emergencies to interrupt the two of you. 

You kissed him again, softly, Dante sighing contentedly when you broke apart. His hands rubbed swirls over your back, your skin warm in their wake. 

“I love you,” you said, your fingers moving to weave into his hair again, nails just scratching against his scalp like he liked. 

“Love you too,” he replied with a laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” you chided, but a soft caress down your spine had you puddling in his arms once again. 

“Nothing... that, um... just never gets old.... Hearing you say that,” he explained, and a little swell of pride reddened your cheeks. 

“It’s true you know.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> Discord: copper_wasp#1545


	17. Dante x Reader: Skating Rink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Fluff Sunday! Hope you all enjoy 💕
> 
> Rating for this chapter: G
> 
> -:-
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/190608303355/even-a-devil-may-drabble-dante-x-reader-skating)!

“Oh, gosh - are you okay?” you asked, looking down at your ice skating partner, flat on his face for the fourth time tonight. 

A groan, followed by a laugh, and Dante looked up at you, a smile still plastered on his face. “Just fine, doll,” he said, and you held out your hand once again to help him up. 

“Dante, you are... _really_ not good at this,” you said, brushing some ice off of his lapels. 

“As much as I hate admitting it, you’re right,” he replied, grabbing onto your shoulder to prevent another fall. 

“We didn’t have to come here, you know,” you said softly, trying to maneuver him over to the edge of the ice rink. 

“Yeah, I know, but you seemed so excited when Lady mentioned it and I... didn’t want to disappoint you,” Dante replied, finally grasping onto the wall and turning his head to watch the other skaters. 

You followed his line of sight, trying not to snicker at the very small girl literally skating circles around who you assumed to be her older brother. Dante sighed, an action he regretted as he nearly fell to the ice once again. 

You gave him a wry smile, placing your hand on top of his on the wall. “I wouldn’t have been disappointed, we could’ve just done something else. I mean...” you paused, trying to find the right words. “I just like spending time with you, Dante, it doesn’t matter what we do. You could’ve suggested cuddling on the sofa and watching The Wedding Singer for the millionth time and I would’ve been just as excited.”

“You aren’t just saying that because I’ve been making a fool of myself the whole night, are you?” he asked and you gave an unamused look. 

“No, I’m not just saying it,” you said, “Now let’s get these skates off and get some hot chocolate, okay?”

Dante smiled at you, managing to close the distance between you without losing his balance. His free hand came up to your cheek, warm despite the chill of the skating rink, and you leaned into it. 

Dante dipped his head down to kiss you, and your eyes closed in anticipation, but you were met instead with a surprised yelp and something colliding with your shins. Losing your balance, your eyes opened and you tried to brace yourself for the crack of your body hitting solid ice, but you were caught by Dante’s strong arms, positioning you to land on his softer chest. 

“... _Sorry_ ,” you heard Dante say sheepishly, and you couldn’t stifle the burst of laughter that rocketed through you. 

You cupped his face, smiling down at him before you pressed your mouth to his, utterly in love with your poorly balanced goofball. You kept the kiss PG, as there were plenty of little eyes that could’ve been watching, but raised one manicured eyebrow at Dante as a promise of more R-rated things happening later. 

You heard a small voice ask if you two were all right, and you turned to find the girl you’d spied earlier; the one absolutely decimating her brother with her skating skill. 

You gave her a bright smile, sliding off of Dante and hoisting yourself back to your feet. 

“I’m fine, but _him_ -” you gestured to Dante, still prone, with your thumb- “I’m not so sure about.”

“Yeah, he’s really bad, isn’t he?” the girl asked and you nodded with a laugh, sparing a look at Dante. 

“I’m right here, you know,” he said with a sigh, as you and the girl helped him up. The both of you thanked her and she skated off, leaving you in her dust, or rather, ice. 

You finally got Dante out of the rink and onto unfrozen ground, sitting him down on a bench. You knelt down to start untying his skates, but he slid his index finger beneath your chin, tilting it up so you’d look at him. 

You raised your eyebrows in question, corners of your mouth curving up as he leaned in to capture your lips once again, the kiss chaste, but warm and full of affection. 

You smiled at him, pressing another peck on those addictive lips of his before you continued with your task, pulling the laces out of their eyelets and easing the skates off of his feet. He did the same for you, once he was back in his motorcycle boots and steady on the ground, slipping your sneakers back on Cinderella-style. 

You took the hot chocolates to go, deciding to walk through the park before heading back to the shop, your free hands intertwined as you strolled. 

“Thank you for embarrassing yourself for me,” you said, downing the last dregs of your drink. 

“Anytime,” Dante replied with a laugh, giving your hand a squeeze. 

Tossing your empty cups into the trash, you were about to head back to your car when Dante pulled you into his arms, nuzzling his nose against yours before pressing his lips to yours. 

You leaned into him, his grip on you tightening as he poured himself into your kiss. You linked your gloved hands at the back of his neck, feeling one of his move to caress over your cheek, his bare palm warming your winter-chilled skin. Dante was always warm, a trait you appreciated so much more this time of year, when it felt like every gust of wind would freeze you in place. You smiled against his lips, anticipating snuggling up next to him later to vampire his heat through the night. 

A series of soft, gentle kisses on your lips and you were the consistency of a puddle, Dante’s arms doing more to keep you from sliding to the ground in bliss than anything else. He chuckled, his lips pressing against your cheek before he helped you regain your footing. 

“Ready to head home?” he asked, adjusting your knit hat to cover your ears better. You nodded, grabbing his hand once again, fingers intertwining. 

Dante kept you warm on the walk back to the car, and throughout the night - your own personal half-demon space heater, his hands caressing over your skin as you lay beside him, his lips whispering sweet promises of love until you fell asleep in his embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante can't be good at everything, right?
> 
> -:-
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> Discord: copper_wasp#1545


	18. Sparda Boy Headcanons For: Their S/O Who is Afraid of Thunderstorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my unfinished pile for literal _months_ , so I decided to finish it up!
> 
> Rating for this chapter: G
> 
> -:-
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](%E2%80%9C)!

**Dante:**

  * Will tease his S/O at first, thinking it’s a joke, but when he sees them tremble at a flash of lightning, his smile turns to a look of concern and he moves to comfort them
  * He’d wrap an arm around them and guide them over to the sofa
  * Immediate cuddles as soon as they sit down
  * He pulls them onto his lap and presses their temple to his chest, so they can feel his heartbeat and concentrate on that
  * When a roll of thunder sounds, he kisses the top of their head and tries to distract them with stupid jokes or he tells them a story about the latest demons he’s dispatched
  * If the power goes out, he’ll dig in his desk for a flashlight, shining it up from below his chin and making stupid faces to make them laugh
  * He may even go for a make out session as the best type of distraction
  * When the storm subsided, he’d order a pizza, as usual, and he and his S/O would watch bad reality TV all night until they fell asleep still cuddled together on the sofa



**Vergil:**

  * His S/O would hide their fear from him, thinking that he would think it was ridiculous
  * But when he finds them on the floor of their room, knees pulled up to their chest and eyes squeezed shut, he immediately goes to them, sitting down next to them and enveloping them in his embrace
  * His protective nature kicks in, because he promised them he would always keep them safe, even from the weather, and Vergil never goes back on a promise
  * He would place his lips next to their ear, gently kissing their skin in between whispering praises to them
  * He may start to sing softly to them, if their S/O requests it, squeezing them even tighter when their small, scared voice asks him
  * He would pepper their cheeks with kisses, enjoying the physical contact and how his S/O would make cute little noises with each one
  * Once the storm subsides, he’d make them a cup of tea, snuggling them into a blanket on his bed until the smile he loved to see returned to their face



**Nero:**

  * He’d be pretty oblivious to it unless it was a really bad storm
  * Then he’d finally understand when he’d watch them practically scamper upstairs to their shared bedroom when a particularly close sounding boom of thunder hit
  * He’d follow and knock on the door, hearing them yelp at the noise and he’d come in anyway, asking if they were okay
  * They’d say they were, but he’d roll his eyes, knowing they were lying
  * He’d climb under the covers with them, pulling them back over their heads and pull them close to him
  * He’d kiss the tip of their nose before nuzzling against it with his own
  * He would talk about sunshine and a calm breeze and any other weather that wasn’t the storm, making weird analogies and comparisons until they’d start to smile
  * Then the conversation would switch over to how much he loves their smile and their eyes and all the other things about them that make his heart race
  * And he’d do such a good job of distracting them that they didn’t even realize the storm had ended
  * So he’d go down to the kitchen and grab a chocolate bar and the two of them would split it, trying not to get any on the sheets



**V:**

  * Being rather intuitive, he would notice as soon as the storm started that his S/O was afraid
  * Though they might be embarrassed, he’d assure them that fear of things we can’t control is natural, and nothing to be ashamed of
  * He would pile all of the blankets and pillows in the house on the floor, making a gigantic makeshift mattress for the two of them to cuddle on
  * He would read to them in his melodic voice, having candles at the ready if the power were to go out
  * If they tired of Blake, V would simply hold them against his chest, gently stroking their hair
  * He would summon Shadow, encouraging the big cat to snuggle up against his S/O’s side, watching as they scratched behind his familiar’s ears
  * If they were able to drift off to sleep, V would lean down and kiss their forehead, giving Shadow a pat before draping a protective arm over them, keeping them safe



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> Discord: copper_wasp#1545


	19. Dante x Reader: Valentine’s Forgetfulness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for a Valentine’s Day trade for a DMC server I’m in. The prompt was for one of the Sparda boys waiting at home for their S/O, covered in chocolate.
> 
> I went with Dante, as I thought he’d be most receptive to the idea 😉
> 
> Rating for this chapter: E  
> Warning Tags: Light Foodplay
> 
> -:- 
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](%E2%80%9C)

“Dante?” you queried into the darkness of Devil May Cry’s interior. Flicking on the lights, you looked around, immediately sensing something was up. The office was... _clean_. No pizza boxes or empty Jack Daniel’s bottles on the coffee table, no nudie mags on the floor or dirty dishes piled precariously on the jukebox. Something was definitely wrong.

You didn’t notice the vase of flowers until you nearly walked past it, the only thing on Dante’s desk, besides his treasured photo of Eva. There was a note card, a heart with your name in the middle written on the envelope, and you picked it up. Opening it, you found a note from Dante, reading “Happy Valentine’s Day to the only woman who will still put up with me. I love you, [Y/N].”

Oh _fuck_. 

_Today_ is Valentine’s Day. 

Fuck. 

You’d completely forgotten, your mind full of all the tasks on your plate at work. And, from the looks of it, Dante not only got you an enormous bouquet of flowers, but also cleaned the entire office as a gift to you. 

And the damn flowers were peonies, your favorite. 

Feeling awful, you set the note card back on Dante’s desk, shrugging out of your coat and draping it over the back of his chair, along with your bag. You assumed Dante had to go out, so you decided to take a bath, needing to stew in your terrible-girlfriend shame, and hope that ordering some pizza for him when he got home would be good enough until you could get to the store in the morning. 

Stepping up to the second floor landing, you paused, seeing light coming from beneath the door of yours and Dante’s shared bedroom. 

“Dante?” you called out again, answered with an ‘In here,’ by the man in question. Well, there went your plan to take a nice shame-soak.

You shuffled over to the door, sighing as you opened it. There were rose petals on the (also, somehow, spotlessly clean) floor, a trail of them leading your eyes to quite a sight. 

“Hey there gorgeous, I hope you’re okay with having dessert before dinner,” Dante said, already completely naked and sprawled out on the center of your bed. Your mouth fell open in shock as he lifted up a huge bottle of Hershey’s chocolate syrup and squeezed it all over his chest. 

You were still standing in the doorway, biting your lip to try not to laugh. It didn’t work, and a huge bark of laughter racked your form. You clapped a hand over your mouth to try to quell it, but lost it all over again when Dante started laughing along with you, holding the bottle up again to let a long stream of sticky chocolate drip into his mouth. 

Once you were able to speak, you made your way towards the bed where Dante was still posed. “Dante, you are such a goof,” you said, shedding your cardigan. 

“Good, she’s taking off her clothes, my plan is working,” he said, dipping a finger into the syrup on his skin before pushing it between the lips you loved to kiss. 

“I have to apologize, babe,” you said, losing your boots and socks next. “I forgot today was Valentine’s Day.” You quickly unbuttoned your dress pants, pushing them down over your hips to puddle on the floor. 

You looked at your boyfriend, who was giving you a gentle look, as you started to unbutton your blouse. 

Dante smiled, gesturing for you to join him on the bed. You did as he asked, kneeling at the end of the mattress, fingers still working on the buttons of your shirt. “It’s okay. I knew you would,” he said, “You’ve been so busy at work, and I wanted to do this for you. You saw the flowers too, right?”

You nodded, giving him a grateful smile. “I did. Thank you, Dante, they’re absolutely gorgeous.”

“ _You’re_ gorgeous,” he replied, helping you push your blouse off of your shoulders. Your bra and panties didn’t even match, but the heat in Dante’s eyes told you that didn’t matter, that all he was interested in was getting you out of them. 

Before he could tug the strap down your arm, you pushed him back onto the mattress, avoiding the drips of chocolate migrating down his body. You quickly straddled him, his cock jumping beneath you, dipping your head down to lick a long stripe over his chest. You pulled his nipple into your mouth, sucking it clean and he grunted, his hands moving to grasp at your waist. 

“How long were you waiting for me?” you asked, dragging a finger down his abs and lewdly sucking the chocolate from it, looking down into his eyes. 

“Hours, days, who knows?” Dante joked, but you wiped the smile off his face when you scooted back on his thighs, grasping his cock in your warm hand. Pushing his legs apart, you settled between them, enveloping the head of his cock in your mouth, a little bit of a chocolatey taste still on your tongue. It got a lot saltier as you swirled over his slit, swallowing the precum that had gathered. Dante was already moaning, and you took more of him into your mouth, tag-teaming with your hands either on the rest of his substantial shaft, or gently massaging his sack, trying to hear one of each of Dante’s array of noises. 

When you released him from your warm, wet mouth, he looked thoroughly debauched already, eyes half lidded as he gazed up at you. 

“Want me to ride you, cowboy?” you asked, reaching behind you to undo the clasp of your bra. Your breasts free, Dante’s hands cupped them, thumbing over your nipples and making you arch into his touch. 

Dante didn’t respond, just spared a hand to snap the elastic of your panties, urging you to remove them. You slid off the bed, making a grand show of removing the lacy underwear, shaking your rear at him as you pulled them down. 

You took another lick of chocolate off of Dante’s abs before straddling him again, letting his cock rub against your slit. You were soaked, sucking him off exciting you almost as much as him, and when you raised your hips to sink down onto him, his length slid smoothly against your velveteen walls until it was buried to the hilt. 

You rolled your hips once, earning another beautiful noise from the man beneath you, before setting the pace that both you and he enjoyed. 

His name was on your lips, blackness creeping in at the edges of your vision as your climax loomed, Dante harshly whispering filthy things as you let your hands smear the remaining chocolate syrup over his body. His fingertips went to your clit and with just a few practiced swipes your cunt clenched around his length, tears clinging to the corners of your eyes. 

You cried out Dante’s name, feeling him buck up into you frantically before he too reached his end, coming deep inside you. 

Grabbing one of your hands, Dante pushed your fingers into his mouth, moaning around them as he cleaned the sweetness from them. 

“We did make a little bit of a mess, didn’t we?” you asked between panting breaths, seeing the flecks of syrup that had landed on the sheets. 

“I’ll clean ‘em later,” Dante said, cock still happily inside you. You bent forward, not caring about the mess, and let him wrap his arms around you. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dante,” you said quietly, pulling him in for a proper kiss, full of tongue and whimpers. 

“You too, babe,” he replied, kissing your forehead. “Wanna get a shower?”

“That would be wonderful,” you replied, feeling sticky from more than just the chocolate syrup. “And then we can get some pizza.”

Dante looked like you’d just gifted him the world, a big goofy smile on his face as he helped you to the bathroom. You professed your love and thanks to him throughout the rest of the night, especially when Dante carried you back to bed for round two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> Discord: copper_wasp#1545


	20. Vergil x Reader: Tender Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is for shiranyaaww, who won my 400 tumblr followers giveaway! The request was for a Vergil x Healer Reader with some pining and whump. Hope you like it!!
> 
> Rating for this chapter: T  
> Warning Tags: None, just some smooching and some feels

Your eyes widened when you saw him fall. The Yamato was loose in his grip, practically a stick in his hand as his back collided with the ground. You wanted to run to him, but there were still demons everywhere, not to mention the scolding you’d have gotten from Vergil himself. 

“ _Dante!_ ” you called out, pointing to Vergil’s prone form when you met his eye. With a wicked smile, Dante dispatched the creature who had harmed his twin with a flourish, an unnecessary pirouette as he separated the hell spawn’s head from its shoulders. 

With just a few more minor demons left, Dante charged at them, giving you the opening you needed to dart out from your hiding spot, rushing over to his side as quickly as you could while dodging the demon guts that littered the street. 

The slash on Vergil’s abdomen was deep - dark red blood oozing out from three identical claw marks. 

“Why isn’t it healing?” you mumbled, rhetorical and to yourself, when the smell hit you. Sweet and tart and acidic. Poison. It must be counteracting Vergil’s demonic healing, keeping the wound open.

You looked up at his face, a mixture of pain and annoyance on his features. “Don’t look at me like that,” you sassed, trying to peel the ruined fabric of his shirt away from the wound. 

“You should still be hiding,” he said through gritted teeth. “There are still enemies around.”

“Yes, I’m aware,” you said, rubbing your hands together to generate warmth before hovering them over the wounds. “But you’re bleeding out, Vergil, and I thought your chivalry might take a backseat this time.”

“You’re in danger.”

“So are you.” This wasn’t the time to argue, but you knew Vergil wouldn’t consent to your healing unless he made it known that he didn’t approve. The man was incorrigible that way - always treating you like a baby bird too scared to jump out of the nest. Most of the time you hated it, hated that he thought you were so fragile, but some times, only a couple times at most, you appreciated the care he took with you. You knew it was just a sort of professional courtesy, but there were parts of you that hoped that his incessant care for, and an almost blatant _need_ to, protect you might mean more. You’d been drawn to Vergil from the moment you’d met, a longing burning in your chest for the man who always seemed to hold you at arm’s length, would look away if your eyes met, would jump if you accidentally brushed his arm like a frightened cat; so you tried to keep the same professional courtesy... most of the time.

You looked in his eyes, daring him to challenge you again, before he nodded near imperceptibly. You let your own eyes close, focusing on pushing energy into the gashes, your body the conduit for the healing energy. You heard Vergil groan and hoped the sound was due to the relief you were giving him. You could hear the tissue knitting back together, feel the decrease of Vergil’s heart rate as the blood started flowing where it was supposed to, envisioned the poison leech out from the wound. 

You vaguely heard Dante’s footsteps as he jogged back over to where the two of you were, the scent of demon viscera strong where it clung to his clothes. 

“That should be all of ‘em,” Dante said with a sigh, “and I closed the portal, so we should be okay at least for tonight.”

“Thank you, Dante,” you replied, eyes opening as you finished pushing the last bit of healing energy into his twin’s body. Vergil was trying to look as if he was pain-free, but the twitch in his jaw told you otherwise. “I did the best I could, but there’s probably still some venom I couldn’t get out, so you might be weak for awhile yet.”

Vergil tsked, but offered you a silent thanks anyway, another slight nod of acknowledgement.

You tried to stand, but wobbled when you got to your feet, lightheadedness overwhelming you. 

“Hey sweetheart, you okay?” Dante asked, and you assumed it was his hands on your shoulders to steady you. 

You nodded, immediately clutching at your head at the motion. “Y-yeah... yeah, I’m okay. Just didn’t realize how much energy I used up,” you managed to get out, teeth clenching as you willed the world to stop spinning. 

You felt yourself be pulled against a firm surface, and you cracked an eye to see that Vergil had removed you from Dante’s grip, holding you gently against his chest. 

“You shouldn’t have done that,” he said quietly, enough for only you to hear. 

“What, helped you?”

“Used that much energy. I don’t want you putting yourself in danger for me,” he explained, and if you could’ve rolled your eyes, you would’ve. 

“That is literally my job, Vergil. And I’m going to keep helping you when you need me to, whether you want it or not.” Your reply was much more snarky and loud than you intended it to be, and you heard Dante chuckle. 

“Come on, you two can bicker back at the office,” he said, slinging his bloody sword over his shoulders. 

-:- -:- -:-

Vergil made a beeline for the leather sofa when the group of you returned to the shop, sitting down far less gracefully than he usually did. You felt that pang in your chest again when you looked at him - guilt for maybe not doing as much as you should, though Dante had nearly had to carry you back the last couple blocks due to your own exhaustion. But who were you kidding? It wasn’t professional courtesy that had your heard beating out of your chest with worry; it was affection, simply that. 

You sat down next to him, trying to move his jacket out of the way to look at his wound. The skin was healed, just a little redness remaining from the demon’s attack. But Vergil still needed rest to purge the poison from his veins. You debated whether or not to try to urge him to bed, but when he relaxed into the worn leather, his eyes closing as sleep overcame him, you decided to let him stay there and keep him company. 

You fought the urge to sleep yourself, Dante bringing you something to eat a few minutes later. He waved off your thanks, giving you a winning smile before proclaiming that he was going to wash off all the demon guts in the shower. After rolling your eyes at Dante’s suggestion that you join him, you turned them instead to his twin, watching the subtle rise and fall of his chest.

Without thinking, you placed your hand over the remnant of his wound, just trying to trickle a little more energy into it; Vergil was important, he needed to be fully healed as soon as possible. 

“You shouldn’t do that,” he mumbled, cracking an eye to look at you, but your hand stayed firm on his abdomen. 

“I don’t like seeing you in pain,” you replied, refusing to look at him, but still seeing his stern look in your peripheral. 

“And you think I like seeing you in pain? Exhausted from pushing yourself too hard for me? Wasting your strength for my sake?” Vergil said, concern in his words.

“It’s not a waste. Not if you’re healed,” you said, and Vergil grabbed your wrist, his strength seemingly fully returned. 

“ _Stop_ ,” he said in a dangerous tone, and you finally met his eyes. His face was surprisingly soft, eyes deep and icy blue and you couldn’t stop your next words from flowing out. 

“Why won’t you let me care for you, Vergil? Why? Do you hate that I love you that much? Is that it? Because I can’t help that I-”

He stopped your words with his lips, pressed against yours with warmth and desperation. Vergil shifted into the couch, his hands moving to cradle your body to his, not breaking apart from you. You wanted to take a breath, but the tingle of his mouth on yours kept you there, the subtle movement of his too-soft lips a drug you wanted to become addicted to. 

You didn’t know if it was the exhaustion, or just that it was _him_ , but your kiss seemed to go on forever, and you still felt him there on your lips when he pulled away. 

Your hands moved to cup his face, Vergil giving you a slow blink as he leaned into your touch. You kissed him softly again, having to part as a tired giggle escaped. 

“What are you laughing at?” he asked, urging you to swing your legs up onto his lap.

“You, you idiot!” you replied, and Vergil’s hands paused where they were caressing your back. 

“Pardon?”

You chuckled, pressing your forehead against his shoulder. “I just can’t believe that you feel the same as I do,” you said, muffled against the fabric of his coat. “It’s funny because we probably could’ve done this a lot sooner.”

Vergil cleared his throat and you moved to look at him again. “It... took me awhile to come to terms with my feelings for you,” he said, as straightforward as usual. “I didn’t want to become involved with you due to my past... transgressions. I didn’t want to put you in any more danger, as I still have a lot of enemies in both worlds, that might want to use you.”

“But I can-“

“I know you can take care of yourself, you’re incredibly stubborn,” he interrupted, but you knew he was saying it as a compliment. “But I still struggled with knowingly putting you into unnecessary danger.”

You wanted to kiss him again, but he kept speaking, the flutter in your chest growing stronger. 

“You saying that cut the last string holding me back.” He brushed the back of his hand over your forehead and down your cheek until he tilted your chin up. He ran the pad of his thumb over your bottom lip before dipping down to kiss you once more. 

You were more ready for this one, scooting as close as you could on his lap, Vergil’s hand trailing lower down your back. You gently pressed your tongue to the seam of his lips, Vergil expectantly parting them to meet you. You kissed him for another millennia, your tongues lightly touching and intertwining before he pulled away to press gentle kisses to your cheeks. 

“You need rest,” he said, and for once you didn’t disagree with him. Nodding, you felt him kiss your forehead, before one arm slipped beneath your knees, the other staying on your back as he lifted you up. 

“Come on, I’m not that helpless,” you whined, kicking your legs a little to try to get him to put you down. 

“Let me care for you,” Vergil said softly, sending your earlier words back to you. You opened your mouth to retort but quickly closed it, choosing to rag doll in his arms instead, resting your heavy head against his shoulder. 

-:- -:- -:- 

Vergil laid you down on your bed, helping to remove your shoes and coat before tucking you in. You only managed to get a little demon blood on you, so you weren’t too worried about contaminating the sheets. He turned to leave, and seemed to have a great mental battle with himself when you asked him sleepily to stay. 

You were glad he decided in the affirmative, the heat from his warm body threatening to have you fall asleep in record time. 

“You’re... all right with this?” Vergil asked, tentatively wrapping his arms around you where you were snuggled against his side. You nodded with a sleepy, pleased noise and he chuckled softly, the sound rumbling in his chest. He kissed the top of your head and you cuddled up as close as you could, hooking your hand around his waist.

You swore you heard him say ‘I love you’ as you drifted to sleep, but your eyelids were far to heavy and your voice too tired to ask if you heard right. Luckily, he didn’t mind saying it again in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> Discord: copper_wasp#1545


	21. Sparda Boy Headcanons for: Preferred Euphemisms for Sex & Song to Do It to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun choosing these! I definitely can’t take credit for all of them, so thank you, internet.
> 
> Rating for this Chapter: M  
> Warning Tags: None
> 
> -:-
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](%E2%80%9C)!

**Dante:  
**

• Tongue Paddling Around Your Spasm Chasm  
• Bam Bam in the Ham  
• Launching the Meat Missile  
• Cleaning the Cobwebs With the Womb Broom  
• Boning  
• Jamming the Clam  
• Sexy Time  
• Boinking  
• Snu-Snu  
• Hide the Salami

_Favorite ‘Do It To It’ Song: Pony - Ginuwine_

**Vergil:**

• Making Love  
• Intercourse  
• Having Relations  
• Making One’s Way Downtown  
• Dickening  
• Knowing Someone in the Biblical Sense  
• Quimsticking  
• Riding St. George  
• Sweeping the Chimney  
• Coitus

_Favorite ‘Do It To It’ Song: Vow - Tender_

**Nero:**

• Doin’ It  
• Banging  
• Doing the Nasty  
• Nailing  
• Agreeing on Stuff  
• The Horizontal Hokey-Pokey  
• Getting Busy  
• Scoring  
• Screwing  
• Tapping Ass

_Favorite ‘Do It To It’ Song: Often - The Weeknd_

**V:**

• Joining Together As One  
• Make the Beast With Two Backs  
• Horizontal Refreshment  
• Jiggery-Pokery   
• Oscillating the Unmentionables  
• Amorous Congress   
• Rolling in the Hay   
• Venerean Mirth   
• Whittling the Love Branch  
• Shaking of the Sheets

_Favorite ‘Do It To It’ Song: Cherry Wine - Hozier_

**Bonus Nico:**

• Fuckin’

_Favorite ‘Do It To It’ Song: Eyes on Fire - Blue Foundation_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> Discord: copper_wasp#1545


	22. Smut Prompt List: Vergil #18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my smut prompt requests on tumblr!
> 
> **No. 18 - “Are you wearing my shirt?”**
> 
> Rating: E
> 
> Warning Tags: None
> 
> Words: 782
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/617276927360860160/number-18-with-vergil-please)!

You practically floated down the stairs of Devil May Cry this morning, having been thoroughly wrecked by your lover the night before, him gifting you some of the best orgasm-induced sleep you’d ever had. You spotted a piece of Vergil’s artwork on your neck as you freshened up in the bathroom, a nice purply bruise right below your earlobe, the placement making sure that it would be hard to cover up. 

Vergil was already awake, as usual, plugging in the coffee machine when you walked into the kitchen, and you wrapped your arms around him from behind, pressing your cheek against his bare skin. 

“Good Morning,” he said, twirling around to embrace you properly. You hummed against his chest before feeling him tip up your chin to give you a sweet kiss. You smiled like a doofus at him before he looked down at what you were wearing. 

“Are you wearing my shirt?” he asked, and you looked down as well. In your morning bliss, it seemed you’d grabbed his shirt off the floor to put on rather than your own nightshirt. 

“So I am,” you replied with a laugh, also just now noticing that it barely covered your rear end, and you’d not even bothered to attempt to find your underwear. Vergil’s hands were still on you, slowly and not-so-subtly creeping down your spine to grab two healthy handfuls of your ass. 

“It looks good on you,” he said, dipping his head down to kiss the mark he’d left the night before. “Though it would look even better on the floor.”

You blushed, still caught a little off guard by how candid he was with you. He made it a point to never hide his feelings, and his words often got you going more than his actions. 

“Good thing Dante’s still out on his job, eh?” you teased, tugging at the waistband of his pajama pants. You stepped out of his embrace, eyes on his already half-hard cock as you grasped the hem of his shirt. 

“Slowly,” you heard him say, palming his length through his pants. You did as he asked, turning away from him to reveal your pert behind first, before swaying your hips as you turned back to face him. You watched as his gaze locked onto your breasts, nipples already pebbling in anticipation as you pulled the garment over your head. 

“How do I look?” you asked, caressing your breasts before sliding one hand down your stomach to the apex of your thighs. 

“Perfect,” he said, practically pouncing on you. Before you could react, you were bent over the table, his hand pressing hard between your shoulder blades, ass presented to him. Cockhead already pressed to your entrance, he slid in with a few controlled thrusts, making sure not to hurt you. He bottomed out in record time, already having you crying out for him desperately. He set a frantic pace, hips making a satisfying slap every time they made contact with your skin. You reached up to grab the edge of the table, giving yourself a little more leverage to allow Vergil to hit as deep inside you as he could. He’d filled you up twice last night, but you were already thinking about him coming inside again, marking you as his.

You moaned out his name, the hand that was pressing you down to the table moving between your legs. He found your clit, starting to rub furiously at the swelling bud. You heard him chuckle darkly as the pitch of your voice increased, gasping and moaning and cursing at his skilled movements. 

You felt your orgasm build, every swipe over your clit bringing you closer to the precipice. You didn’t even try to stop it, prolong the torture before embracing the bliss, blackness creeping into your vision as your cunt clamped down on Vergil’s cock. You heard him grunt at the pressure, thrusting hard a few more times before he flooded you with his come, his fingers still swirling over your sensitive clit. 

“Vergil, _fuck,_ ” you whined, squirming out of his grasp, his touch too much after your orgasm. “Holy shit....” You were breathless, sweaty and debauched, having just let your lover fuck you into oblivion on the kitchen table. You’d have to clean that later before Dante got back. 

“You should wear my clothes more often,” Vergil said, picking you up bridal style after retrieving his shirt from the floor. 

“Just so I can take them off?” you asked, looping your arms around his neck. 

“Precisely,” he replied, giving you a kiss on the cheek. You let him carry you back up to his room, glad to have him on a bed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> 


	23. Smut Prompt List: Vergil #22 and #58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my smut prompt requests on tumblr!
> 
> **No. 22 - "Look at you, I've only started using my fingers and you're already shaking."  
>  No. 58 - "Do you know how beautiful you are? It's truly distracting."**
> 
> Rating: E
> 
> Warning Tags: None
> 
> Words: 477
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/617277444421025792/do-u-take-that-smut-request-thing-if-so-22-58)!

“Do you know how beautiful you are? It’s truly distracting,” Vergil said by your ear, gently nipping at your skin. What was really distracting, though, was what his fingers were doing between your legs, coyly stroking your inner thighs. To say you were nervous was an understatement; you’d never been with a man before, and part of you still couldn’t believe what you were going to do with this Adonis of a man. 

You weakly moaned his name, his fingertips tracing over your slit. “If you ever want me to stop, just tell me,” he said, moving to capture your lips. You nodded in understanding, pulling him back down for another kiss, letting your tongues intertwine. Vergil knew of your inexperience, slowly ramping up the physical aspects of your relationship when you felt comfortable. And you were very comfortable with his touch, craving each and every caress and kiss. 

His fingertips slid over your clit and you gasped, grabbing a handful of your sheets. Vergil dipped down into your slick, already abundant, before circling back over your bud, the lubrication helping the pad of his finger glide effortlessly. You’d used your own hands many times before but feeling someone else touch you, his warm body against your side, his lips dragging over your skin was heaven on earth. 

You keened when you felt a finger circle your entrance, teasing you. “P-please... Vergil... ah...” you whined, thighs tensing when you felt it slide gently inside. He gave an experimental wiggle, plunging it in and out before adding a second, stroking your walls with skill. Your thighs started to quiver, abdominals tensing as his thumb found your clit again. 

You heard Vergil’s low chuckle by your ear, “Look at you... I’ve only started using my fingers and you’re already shaking.” You were too lost already to scold him for his teasing, feeling him spread his fingers inside you, his thumb furiously stroking your clit. 

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” you cried, digging your nails into his shoulders. 

“Look at me, darling,” he said and you did as he asked, eyes molten with pride that he was about to make you come on his fingers. 

“Close.... so c-close!” you whined, feeling him roughly start to thrust his fingers into your sloppy pussy, the lewd, wet noises of it driving you to your release. Vergil kissed at your shoulder as you came, nipping your skin between every peck as you rode out your pleasure. 

“I assume that was to your liking?” he asked and you nodded, unable to speak at the moment. “Are you ready to continue?”

He kissed down your sternum, the undersides of your breasts, all the way down to your navel, and you understood what he meant by ‘continue.’ Your mind was already going crazy picturing his handsome face between your legs, and only one word was on your lips. 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> 


	24. Smut Prompt List: Vergil #86 and #67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my smut prompt requests on tumblr!
> 
> **No. 86 - “Let me show you what happens to little brats who don't follow the rules.”  
> **  
>  No. 67 - "If you want to come, you'd better beg."
> 
> This request was also for an NB reader.
> 
> Rating: E
> 
> Warning Tags: None
> 
> Words: 598
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/617277992686747648/86-and-67-for-vergil-with-nonbinary-reader-from)!

You didn’t know how much more you could take. The absolute torture on your sex, it was so _good_. And the man above you knew it, from that self-satisfied look on his face. Vergil was a lover for the ages, the right balance of careful and daring, soft and rough, tender and teasing. He did things in the bedroom that you’d never even dreamed of, sometimes losing _hours_ of time in bliss.

You groaned, feeling him remove his hands from you for what felt like the dozenth time. 

“If you want to come,” he began, dragging a warm fingertip down your jaw, “you’d better start begging.”

The absolute gall of this man. You wished you could stay mad at him, deny him the satisfaction of pushing you to orgasm (you knew how he prided himself on how he played your body like a fine string instrument), but his hand went back to _slowly_ pleasuring you, and your eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. 

“Beg for me, my love, or I’ll have to show you what happens to little brats who don’t follow the rules,” he added, about to remove his talented fingers again, but you made him pause with a pathetic whine. 

“Vergil...” you said, voice nearly failing you. Though the thought of his punishment had your skin rapidly warming, you couldn’t deny your body’s desire any longer. “Vergil... please. _Please_ make me come.... I need it.... I need _you_.” You couldn’t hide the desperate waver in your voice, but your lover kissed your forehead, hands picking up right where they left off.

“Keep talking, darling, I love hearing you beg. Talk until you come, until I make you lose all control....” he trailed off, pressing his lips to yours briefly before focusing entirely on your pleasure. 

“Oh.... ah, Vergil, _shit_ ,” you mumbled, trying to form words when your mind only wanted to focus on coming. “How are you... hngh... so good at this?” 

“Keep going,” he said, and you felt him shift, kissing below your navel while his hands still worked you over. 

“Fuck, you’re amazing... god damn,” you managed to get out between breaths, “I don’t want anyone but you... no one... only you....”

He chuckled lowly, placing his mouth delicately on your sex, putting his tongue to work in tandem with his fingers. You cried out in pleasure, feeling the fire in your belly spread, out each limb and up to your head, a flush painting your skin. 

“Vergil, oh, god, Vergil....” After some moments you could only manage his name, broken apart by gasping breaths and debauched moans, feeling his fingers on you, inside you, everywhere followed by his wet tongue. “Almost... hah... there! Oh, _fuck_ , please!” you cried out, nearly arching off the bed. 

You came with a call of his name, eyes tearing up with pleasure. You tried to catch your breath, the power of your orgasm robbing it from you, a mixture of overstimulation and rapid acceleration to your peak leaving you a gasping mess on the bed. You dreaded looking down, seeing Vergil’s smug face still settled between your legs, but pride was a good look on him, and you decided to give that much to him, considering how much pleasure he’d given you. 

His eyes were on fire, icy blue with ravenous heat, and you knew your night together was just beginning. You smiled, beckoning him up to your mouth to kiss him with passion. You coaxed him onto his back, immediately straddling his slender hips. 

“My turn,” you said wickedly, licking your lips before slithering down his needy body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> 


	25. Smut Prompt List: V #15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my smut prompt requests on tumblr!
> 
> **No. 15 - “You take my fingers so well, don't you?”**
> 
> Rating: E
> 
> Warning Tags: None
> 
> Words: 753
> 
> I must give a disclaimer that I am not super attracted to V (and I especially hate his face model for personal reasons, but that’s a-whole-nother story), so I apologize if this isn’t my best work....
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/617278851836493824/smut-prompt-15-with-v-please)!

You always felt a little extra dirty when you and V would mess around in Nico’s van. Surrounded by her tools, in process devil breakers, and smelling like stale cigarette smoke, it was always a race against time and trying to control your volume, lest the woman barge in as she was often wont to do. But, more often than not, you had to make do, frantically tearing each other’s clothes off for a quick fuck before rejoining the group and pretending that nothing had happened. 

V was currently working at the button of your jeans, hastily pulling them down over your hips and thighs before dropping them unceremoniously onto the carpeted floor. He’d already shucked his shirt, and he tugged your panties off as you removed your own top, glad you were wearing a little bralette that also came off easily. 

You pulled him up to meet your lips, feeling his hands on your chest, squeezing your supple breasts as he licked into your mouth. When you could spare the time, he’d usually make you blush with just his words, stringing together sentences that would soak your underwear, watching as each word dripped off his tongue. Unfortunately, his actions would have to do, foreplay cut short to make sure both of you claimed your release before anyone started to miss you. 

His lips moved to your neck, hand dragging down your stomach to part your lips. You gasped when he ghosted over your clit, going right for your already slick entrance. Two of his slender fingers slid inside with ease and you pushed your hips up, trying to get to the very last knuckle. 

“Look at this,” he said in that silken voice, “You take my fingers so well, don’t you?” You nodded, even though it was rhetorical, and he chuckled, deep and full of lust, the sound reverberating through your body. He thrusted his fingers inside you, stroking every bit he could, twisting and scissoring and making your breath come in gasps. 

“I’d like to take something else, if you don’t mind,” you teased, watching his lips curve into a smirk.

“Impatient,” he commented, but you watched as he stood to undo his pants, pulling out the object of your desire. You licked your lips, graciously pulling his slender body back into your arms as he took his previous position hovering over you. You felt his cock nudge at your entrance, teasing you for a moment before you dug your heels into the backs of his thighs, your own smirk forming on your face. 

“Fuck me,” you demanded, and he bottomed out in a single thrust. All your cockiness was gone in an instant, your mouth dropping open as he set a frantic pace. 

You couldn’t form words, everything was a blur except for the pounding of his cock into you. You maybe grabbed his hair, tugging on it as he fucked you with strength that seemed out of character but was oh so welcome. The slap of your hips meeting seemingly echoed throughout the van; it was so loud and so hot and every time they met your clit would be rubbed so deliciously. 

“Ah, please... harder!” you mumbled, arching your back to get more friction. V did as you asked, pounding into you with gusto, driving the both of you towards your peaks. 

“Are you... hah... close, my love?” he asked, dragging his lips down your neck to nip at your shoulder. 

“Yes... god, yes! Come with me... _please_ ,” you begged, heart racing when you felt the tingling in your core start to spread to your extremities. 

Your thighs quivering in anticipation, you let go, letting the band snap and pleasure wash over you. Your head fell back, V peppering your neck with kisses before he came with a drawn out grunt, nose buried in your hair. He fucked you diligently through your climax, though his hips did slow as he emptied himself into your warmth. 

You allowed a few minutes of basking, letting him brush his fingers through your hair, whispering sweet words into your ear. 

“I can’t wait to have you in a proper bed again,” he said, regretfully withdrawing to attempt to find your clothing. 

“Me too,” you said, catching your panties when he tossed them to you. “But that was wonderful.”

“I’m pleased that you are satisfied,” he remarked, fastening his pants. You redressed quickly, checking one another for any signs that would give you away before leaving the van, ready to find the others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> 


	26. Smut Prompt List: Dante #93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my smut prompt requests on tumblr!
> 
> No. 93 - “It's okay, honey, you can pull my hair as hard as you want while I'm between your legs.”
> 
> Rating: E
> 
> Warning Tags: None
> 
> Words: 481
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/617405623047421952/either-56-or-93-for-dante-please)!

Dante was the lover you’d always wished for, but never thought you’d have. He was attentive to your pleasure, sometimes even at the cost of his own, never pushed you past your boundaries, and was always game to experiment with you. 

He also ate your pussy like it was his job. He _loved_ it. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d fucked without him giving you at least one orgasm with his mouth. You’d repay the favor to him, but it was never expected or demanded, and he’d always remark how he loved making you feel good, loved feeling your thighs tense against his head, loved the taste of you as you gushed into his mouth. 

“Dante! Ahh... fuck....” you cried, feeling his tongue swirl around your clit, his hands on your hips to keep you from squirming away, making you take all the pleasure he wanted to give you. 

Your fingers wove into his hair, accidentally tugging hard when he pulled your bud between his lips to suck at it.

“Oh, god, sorry, I didn’t mean to- ah!” Dante seemed unfazed, giving another hard suck to your clit before looking up at you. 

“It’s okay, honey,” he said, languidly licking at your entrance, “you can pull my hair as hard as you want while I’m between your legs.” 

The sight of him smirking above your pussy, lips and chin shining with your slick almost made you come right then, but luckily Dante continued with his oral pleasure, slipping two of his thick fingers into your welcoming warmth so he could focus that sinful tongue of his on your swollen bud. 

He was humming and groaning against your skin while his fingers fucked you open, stroking against your insides. You tugged at his silvery locks, earning you another long, drawn out groan, the sound doing almost as much to build your orgasm as what his tongue and fingers were doing. 

“Dante... Dante... oh, fuck.... cl-close...” you mumbled, and he picked up the pace, fingers squelching inside as he sucked and licked at your clit, willing you to come. 

Your thighs squeezed tight around his head, pulling on his hair hard as you peaked, and you knew the neighbors could hear you crying out in pleasure. Dante stroked the roof of your pussy, writing cursive with his tongue over your bud, extending your pleasure almost too long. 

Your legs finally lost their strength, flopping down to the mattress, and Dante finally removed himself from your sensitive sex, lewdly licking his lips and fingers for your enjoyment. 

“I’m gonna assume you enjoyed yourself,” he said, sliding up your body for a kiss. 

“I did...” you cooed, placing your hands on his neck. “But you fucked up.”

“How’s that?”

“Now I’m gonna want to pull your hair all the time,” you said, giving the ends a gentle tug for emphasis. 

“Fine with me, babe.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> 


	27. Smut Prompt List: V #30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my smut prompt requests on tumblr!
> 
> No. 30 - “Such a needy little thing, aren't you?”
> 
> Rating: E
> 
> Warning Tags: None
> 
> Words: 382
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/617406807942529024/hello-love-can-i-request-a-v-x-freader-with)!

“Please, oh _fuck_ , please! _Please_ touch me,” you whined, tugging on the ropes that bound you to the headboard of your bed.

V smirked from his position between your legs, his slender fingers still ghosting over your hip bones, your inner thighs, your navel, avoiding the one area you needed him to touch. 

He liked to tease you, and you liked it as well, but you needed to come. He’d been edging you all night, bringing you right to the brim with his fingers and mouth before pulling away, letting you writhe on the bed, trying to keep the friction, trying to push yourself over the edge. 

“Such a needy little thing, aren’t you?” he said, dragging a slow finger down your slit. 

“Yes, please. I do _need_ you, _please_....” You weren’t above begging, not now, not when you’d been so close and yet so far from your climax. “Please make me come....”

“Good girl, you know I love to hear you beg,” he said, plunging his fingers back inside your slick cunt. Your back arched, pressing your head back into your pillows as he worked you over. “You’ve been so good for me,” he continued, “I’ll give you what you want.”

You cried out when his tongue found your clit, tracing circles over it with desperation. Not only were you going to come, it was going to be soon, his fingers and mouth working in perfect harmony. 

He crooked his fingers, wiggling them against your insides, and with a swift suck to your nub, you easily and gratefully tumbled over the edge with a drawn out moan. 

“Such beauty,” he remarked, giving your clit a few little kitten licks. “How your body responds... it’s gorgeous.”

You blushed, but knew he wasn’t being facetious; V was always honest, if a little over the top at times with his praises. Your breathing started to even out, and you felt the cloth that had bound your wrists being removed. You pulled the poet into your arms, tasting yourself on his lips and feeling his heated length rubbing against your thigh. 

You rutted against him, pleaded with the groan you tore from his throat. “I think I need something else now,” you said, pushing him onto his back before he could tease you any more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> 


	28. Smut Prompt List: Vergil #23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my smut prompt requests on tumblr!
> 
> No. 23 with AFAB reader - “I can't wait to be on my knees for you later."
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Warning Tags: None
> 
> Words: 449
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/618003767160406016/hi-nonnie-thanks-for-this-request-i-hope-you)!

It felt like Vergil was purposefully trying to make you horny. _Very_ significant glances from across the room, words full of innuendo, barely-there caresses with so much fire behind them. You really wished he’d stop doing this in public. 

Or at least stop doing it in front of Dante, who, despite Vergil’s feelings on the matter, was not as dumb as he looked. Because then you’d have to deal with the uncomfortable horniness that your lover was forcing upon you, as well as the knowing smirks and chuckles and kissy faces from Dante. 

Vergil sat next to you at the kitchen table (a spot in the office you thought was safe), and you felt his hand caress up your inner thigh while he pretended to read the case file you had in front of you. You bit your lip to stifle a moan, smacking his hand away as Dante walked in and beelined for the fridge for another beer. 

“Let’s see your hands,” Dante joked and when you raised yours, you flipped him two middle fingers. He laughed all the way back to the main area, and you rounded on Vergil. 

“See? I told you. He’s not stupid,” you murmured, and Vergil smiled softly at you. 

“I can’t believe you think I care,” he replied, pressing a soft kiss to your cheek. 

“ _Vergil_ ,” you warned, but he wasn’t deterred, grabbing your wrist when you moved your hand to push him away. 

“I can’t wait to be on my knees for you later,” Vergil whispered by your ear, his tongue darting out to lick a small stripe up your jaw. “Make you come on my tongue over and over again until you beg me to stop. And then I’ll just have to make you come one more time after that.”

Your face was on fire, imagination going wild with possibilities. You knew his words weren’t an idle threat, Vergil was relentless in bed, an amazing lover who left you boneless and satisfied every single time. 

You whispered his name, gasping when you felt his teeth on your earlobe, biting just hard enough to have your hips rutting into the air beneath the table. 

“Maybe I’ll tie you up, I know how much you like that,” he continued, “Or we could try out that new toy you bought. Maybe both?”

You stood up quickly, looking down at him with a ravenous expression. 

“Let’s go. _Now_ ,” you commanded, grabbing his hand and hurrying towards the front door. 

“Hey, where are you off to?” Dante yelled at your retreating forms. 

“We’re gonna fuck!” you called out, not waiting to see his expression or hear his reply before you were out the front door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> 


	29. Smut Prompt List: Nero #99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my smut prompt requests on tumblr!
> 
> No. 99 - "You know, there wasn't a single thing to eat in the kitchen until you walked in."
> 
> Rating: E
> 
> Warning Tags: None
> 
> Words: 550
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/618004338487476224/thanks-so-much-for-the-request-frostbyte13)!

You walked into the kitchen, aiming to make a quick cup of tea before bed, only to be met with your boyfriend rooting through the fridge. 

“Hey babe,” you greeted, giving him a playful slap on his ass, presented so nicely for you as he searched for a snack. “Snacking before bed isn’t good for you, you know?”

“Well, it would be if there was anything to eat,” Nero said, stepping back and closing the door. “We gotta get groceries tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I know,” you replied, filling up the kettle with water. “I just hate getting them.”

You opened the cabinet above the sink, stretching on your tip tors to grab the tin of your favorite tea. You heard Nero whistle behind you, realizing that the oversized t-shirt you wore to bed had ridden up to expose your lacy panties. 

“You know, there wasn’t a single thing to eat in the kitchen until you walked in,” he said, coming up behind you to squeeze your rear, his palms warm on your skin. You felt his teeth skin across the nape of your neck, nipping gently, and you shivered, Nero moving his arms to wrap around your waist. 

“That was so cheesy,” you replied, turning in his grasp. You were glad you hadn’t turned the stove on yet as Nero fiercely kissed you, tongue immediately probing at the seam of your lips. 

You parted them with a gasp as he pinched your nipples through your shirt, making you arch back against the counter. You soon found yourself sitting on top of it, Nero hoisting you up like you weighed nothing and depositing you onto the cold granite. 

He knelt in front of you, teasing his way up the inside of your legs, kissing and nipping until he arrived at the apex of your thighs. Your underwear was gone in a flash, his mechanical arm making short work of the thin lace. He didn’t waste time, diving into your sweet pussy and immediately wrecking you with his tongue. You practically squealed, struggling to keep your thighs from boxing his ears as he licked a long stripe up your slit. 

It didn’t take long for your climax to build, the man knew exactly how fast to go, what motions to make with his tongue, and when to suck, and in your bliss, you knocked a few dirty glasses into the sink, the clunk of the glass meeting the metal bottom nearly as loud as your pleasured cry. 

You gasped his name, feeling him plunge his tongue inside your sopping entrance to slurp up your delicious slick, not wasting a drop. Nero hummed against your skin, sending one last little wave of pleasure to your nerve endings before he released you, standing up to help you off the counter. You leaned on him, a little weak from coming so hard, feeling his most likely painfully hard cock against your leg.

“Thanks for the midnight snack, babe,” he teased, pressing a soft peck to your lips. You smiled, pulling him in for a proper kiss, tasting and smelling yourself on his lips. 

“How about you help me upstairs, and we do something about this?” you queried, letting the back of your hand brush against the bulge straining his pants. “I’m feeling a little hungry myself.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> 


	30. Smut Prompt List: Vergil #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my smut prompt requests on tumblr!
> 
> No. 1 - “You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up.”
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Warning Tags: None
> 
> Words: 484
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/618010899197935616/hi-nonnie-thanks-so-much-for-your-request-i)!

You sat at your vanity, the gentle morning sun filtering in through an open window to your right, the scent of the pastry shop that you lived above wafting into your bedroom. You couldn't be too happy about the delicious smells swirling around your head, though, as you were busy inspecting a series of purpling bruises on your neck and collarbone, courtesy of your lover, who was surprisingly still lounging a few feet away in your bed. Vergil had you under his spell for what felt like hours last night, your mind overcome with only the pure pleasure that he had given to you.

You always failed to notice the artwork he was leaving on your body until the next morning, the pleasure between your legs always blinding you to any pain he may have been inflicting. It was nice in the moment, but when you ended up having to spend a solid fifteen minutes covering up his love bites, you couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at your half-demon love.

You must've voiced some of that annoyance, because you heard him shift on the bed, catching his eye in the mirror. He was smirking, just the one corner of his mouth turned up, looking so frustrating and violently sexy that you could feel your loins stirring to life. The sheets had slid down to pool at his hips, showing all of the smooth, pale skin of his chest and you tried to tear your gaze away, refocusing on the blooming bruises on your neck.

You tsked, loud enough to make sure he heard as you poked at the largest one at the base of the side of your neck, a little throb of pain beneath the pad of your finger. Vergil chuckled, sliding off the bed and walking over towards you. He looped his arms around your neck, kissing the very spot you had been inspecting.

"Hmm.... You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up," he said, meeting your gaze in the mirror, his hand caressing your breast through the thin t-shirt you'd thrown on when you woke.

"You might think so, but my boss doesn't," you replied, leaning back against him. Your boss hadn't said a word, due to your passable makeup skills, and also because she too occasionally showed up with some impressive hickies.

"Good thing it's only Saturday and you have plenty of time to heal up... Though maybe you'll earn some new ones later," he teased, turning your head gently to kiss your lips. You smirked at him, formulating a plan of your own, involving some rope and a blindfold. You knew they wouldn't last long, what with his demon healing and everything, but maybe you'd manage to snap a picture of him covered in your love bites for a change.

"Maybe I will," you replied, letting him pull you back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> 


	31. Smut Prompt List: Dante #29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my smut prompt requests on tumblr!
> 
> No. 29 - “Take it off. Slowly."
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Warning Tags: None
> 
> Words: 649
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/618224122053509120/thank-you-so-much-for-this-request-lunatic-charm)!

It was a beautiful night, but you were excited to finally get home to crash on your bed after Nero and Kyrie’s wedding. You’d cried most of your makeup off throughout the night, there was definitely a blister brewing on your left big toe, and your cheeks hurt from smiling so much, but you were so happy for the kids and knew they’d have a wonderful marriage. Dante, surprisingly, didn’t end up embarrassing himself or anyone else, and you rewarded him by making out like you were both still in high school out on the balcony. 

You tugged your hair out of its intricate styling, bobby pins littering the top of your dresser, and you were about to tug down the side zipper of your dress when you felt a hand close over yours.

“What, no show for me?” Dante asked, busying his mouth at your neck, his other arm slithering around your waist.   
  
You chuckled, unable to imagine how he still had the energy for anything after tonight, but your laugh morphed into a soft moan when his hand caressed over your mound, his teeth nipping at your sensitive skin. 

He promptly pulled away from you, strolling over to the bed where he sat on the edge, dragging his gaze down your form. 

“Now, sweetheart... take that off. _Slowly_ ,” he said, palming himself through his slacks, running a hand through his freshly cut hair to push it off his forehead. “Be a good girl for me, won’t you?”

You tilted your chin up, trying to give him a sultry look as you turned to face him, your fingers toying with the zipper of your dress once again. 

You pulled it down with a teasing slowness, an inch at a time, licking your lips and laser focusing your gaze on Dante’s cock, already tenting his pants. 

“You like when I give you a striptease, Dante?” you asked with false coyness, the blush sitting high on his cheekbones answering for him. He nodded, unable to stifle his groan as he pressed his hand hard against himself. 

You pulled the lace bodice down over your shoulders, letting the dress sit at your hips, modestly covering your breasts with your forearm. The dress you’d worn had a build in bra, due to the entire back of the dress being wispy lace. Before dropping your arm, you turned, back to your lover, before stretching both arms above your head, a near pornographic moan pushing past your lips. 

“Turn around for me, baby,” Dante requested, but you shook your head. 

“Not unless you ask nicely,” you replied, bending over to stick your ass out at him as you eased the fabric over your hips. Your underwear was sheer, black, and very sexy, even you thought so, as your dress pooled at your ankles. 

“Please, baby girl, turn around, let me see you,” he said, desperation in his voice. You liked to tease him, but seeing him sitting there on the end of the bed, propped up on one elbow as he caressed his hand over his bulge, tie loosened and the top three buttons of his shirt open, he was far too delicious to keep waiting. 

“Good boy,” you purred, running your hands over your chest as you stepped slowly towards the bed. Once you were close enough, Dante pulled you to him, burying his face in your cleavage, his hands sliding down to your ass and giving it a squeeze before snapping the elastic waistband of your panties. “Don’t be naughty,” you chided, weaving your hands into his hair as he sucked a nipples between his lips. 

He pushed your underwear down, letting you step out of it before he switched your positions, you on your back on the mattress with his face hovering over your glistening cunt, licking his lips before using them to make you chant his name over and over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> 


	32. Smut Prompt List: Vergil #90

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my smut prompt requests on tumblr!
> 
> No. 90 - "What's wrong? I thought you liked teasing?"
> 
> Rating: E
> 
> Warning Tags: None
> 
> Words: 366
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/618224571883143168/thanks-for-your-request-shiranyaaww-sorry)!

“ _Vergil_...” you whined, embarrassment written on your face from his filthy words, trying to look anywhere except into his fire-blue eyes. He had you trapped beneath him, cock buried to the hilt inside your cunt, little shallow thrusts to keep you just on the edge of orgasm, his hands keeping your wrists against the mattress.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, knowing exactly the reason for your whining. He sucked a bruise onto the thin skin of your neck, continuing to keep you from bliss with his annoying little thrusts. “I thought you liked teasing?”

“I... ah... I do, but... I just wanna come.... _Please_ , Vergil...” you begged, trying to shift your hips, needing the friction. 

“You’ve been such a good girl for me,” he continued, weaving a hand into your hair to tug gently at your roots. “Letting me hear all those beautiful noises you make.... Allowing me to mark you up, making sure everyone knows you’re mine.... Taking my cock so well....”

You moaned appreciatively at his compliments, feeling him slowly pick up the pace, grinding hard against you every time he’d bottom out, rubbing his pubic bone against your clit. 

“Do you think you’ve been good? Do you deserve to come?” he asked and you shouted ‘Yes!’ over and over again, wrapping your legs around his waist as he began to pound hard into your pussy, slick walls accommodating every thrust. 

You knew how much he’d like it when you looked at him when you came, eyes and mouth wide as pleasure washed over you. After being edged all night, it didn’t take long, your gasping cry and clenching muscles signaling the start of your intense orgasm, Vergil’s eyes boring into yours with white-hot desire. 

Pride was on his face, words whispering encouragement and praise as you nearly writhed beneath him, Vergil still tugging on your hair for a little extra sensation. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered, capturing your lips for a passionate kiss, cupping his face in your now freed hands. 

“We aren’t done yet, I hope,” you replied between breaths, a sly gleam in your eye. 

“Only just beginning, my love,” he said, a hidden promise to pleasure you for as long as you wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> 


	33. Smut Prompt List: Dante #39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my smut prompt requests on tumblr!
> 
> No. 39 - "I'm so sick of your voice, why don't you come over here and put your mouth to better use?"
> 
> Rating: Very E
> 
> Warning Tags: Rough Oral Sex, Degradation
> 
> Words: 977
> 
> Also posted to my [tumblr](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/post/618228764459008000/hi-tehrevving-thank-you-for-your-request-not)!

"God _damnit_ , Dante! How could you be so irresponsible?" you shouted, slamming open the door to Devil May Cry. "I guess I shouldn't really be that surprised, though, should I? This isn't exactly a rare occurrence!"

Dante scoffed, slamming the door closed this time and stalking past you to the liquor cabinet and fishing out a bottle of Jack Daniel's to chug. The both of you were covered in demon blood, guts, dirt, and dust, the result of Dante attempting to use fucking _explosives_ to take care of a small group of Empusa who had stumbled into the city. This wouldn't have been a problem, had the explosives not _also_ taken out two vehicles, a streetlamp, and the glass window of a bakery. It wasn't like the business was rolling in money since the whole "my brother unleashed a human-eating demon tree to gain power" thing, not to mention the months spent in hell chopping that big motherfucker down. Devil May Cry was severely in the red, more so than ever, and Dante had just worked at your last nerve until it gave out.

"You are such an asshole sometimes," you said, rubbing at your temples, smearing the grime over your face even more. "Do you even have more than one brain cell? Huh? Do you?"

Dante didn't reply, just took another swig of alcohol before leaning against his desk, a murderous look in his eyes. 

"I honestly can't believe you... what the hell are we gonna do-"

"I am _so sick_ of your voice," he growled, putting the bottle down on the top of his desk with a little more force than necessary. "Why don't you come over here and put that mouth to better use?"

"Exc _use me?_ " you replied, too gobsmacked to come up with any other reply.

"You fucking heard me," he replied, stalking over to you like a lion stalking its prey. "Put that _fucking mouth_ of yours to better use."

He grabbed you hard, slamming his mouth against yours, not caring a single bit for the gore covering the both of you. His tongue was in your mouth before you could even try to push away, stroking your molars as he claimed it. You pulled in a frantic breath through your nose, gripping onto Dante's shoulders and digging your nails into his skin. He growled into your mouth, pushing his hips against yours as you scratched down his chest, knowing he could feel every nail even through his shirt. He was already rock hard, a fact confirmed when you roughly grabbed at his crotch, his length straining against his pants.

He pulled back, a feral grin on his lips before moving his hands to your shoulders. "Get on your fucking knees," he commanded, pushing you down towards the ground. He'd never been this rough with you, and you'd never been so _damn_ turned on in your entire life. You wanted nothing more than to choke on his cock, your fingers fumbling with the buttons of his fly briefly before pulling his cock out, the tip red and already glistening for you. You pulled the entire head into your warm mouth at once, salty precum dancing on your tongue. You moaned around him, looking up at Dante with glassy eyes, the hard wood floor already wreaking havoc on your knees. But you didn't care, just started bobbing on his cock, taking more and more in every time. Dante's hands were in your hair, guiding your head, using your mouth however he wanted.

"Look at you go, my little slut," he said, his hips starting to move in rhythm with your mouth. "You love taking my cock, don't you? Letting me fuck your mouth as hard as I want."

You moaned in agreement, feeling him push even further inside, and you tried to suppress your gag reflex with slight success. Saliva dripped down your chin and onto your shirt, mixing with the still drying blood there.

"Good girl, fucking choke on my cock," he said, thrusting into your mouth in earnest, the head bumping the back of your throat. Your eyes rolled back, jaw slack as you took him in, over and over. "You should see yourself, covered in fucking demon guts and sucking my cock where anyone could walk in and see you." The crotch of your panties were soaked, completely sodden with your own slick, but you resisted the incredible urge to slide a dirty hand down the front of your pants to give yourself some relief.

"You're gonna swallow all my cum, you got that? Don't you dare... _fuck_... waste a fucking drop, my sweet little slut," Dante said venomously, and you nodded as much as you could. With a deep grunt and one last hard thrust, he emptied into your wet mouth, a huge amount that nearly had you sputtering, but you swallowed it all, sucking him dry. He pulled out with a groan and you took a gasping breath, falling forward onto your forearms.

"Fuck," Dante said, and you looked up at him, a drunk smile on your face. " _Fuck_ ," he repeated, realization dawning on his face. He knelt down next to you, pulling you into an embrace. "Shit, babe, are you okay? I'm... really sorry...."

"I'm fine, really, I'm completely okay," you replied quickly, letting him hold you nonetheless. "That was actually... _really_ fucking hot," you added with a breathless laugh and Dante visibly relaxed.

"Still, I'm sorry that I said that to you.... I was just mad that you were right, as usual," he explained and you planted a little kiss on his lips.

"I forgive you, really, Dante. But... I am still... really fucking turned on, and I'm gonna need you to take care of that," you said, rubbing your thighs together.

Dante smirked, helping you up off the floor. "How about we get a shower? I'll fuck you against the wall how you like?" he suggested, already guiding you to the stairs.

"Sounds great, cowboy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr: [copper-wasp](https://copper-wasp.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [copper_wasp_](https://twitter.com/copper_wasp_)  
> 


End file.
